As Fate would have it
by Femi-Foxx
Summary: Bella swan moves to a new town after her mother passed away. Her life seems boring and dull until she meets a green eyed stranger. ALL HUMAN BxE -- Pictures of cast is in profile --
1. Dull as ever

**Hopefully this first chapter doesn't seem too boring. It's a slight filler but things will pick up in chapter 2 when she goes to highschool. So far the plan for this story is that highschool is only going to last for five chapters, things happen and then life goes on. Maybe she'll meet someone again when she signs up for an internet dating service.**

**- Nessa**

B.P.o.V

Who would of thought I'd be moving? I had lived in pheniox most of my life with Charlie and Renee then they had split. I stayed with Renee until the day she stopped breathing. It had happened when I had least expected it and it hit me like a ton of bricks. That's when I had to move to Forks, washington to live with my other parent, my father, Charlie. I already knew it would be very different. My life was going to change for the worse and for the better little did I know it. The fates had dealt me a bad hand before, now...now was the time for me to at least get a royal flush. I let out a bored sigh when I exited from the plane and soon met Charlie who was waiting for me. We said our greeting and made small talk. But despite our efforts, it didn't make it any less awkward. But I told myself I would try and make the best of things. Charlie probably expected me to be bitter anyways, at least in the beginning since it had only been a couple of weeks since Renee's death.

I was actually surprised that my puffy red eyes finally returned to normal. But my pale complexion and the fact that I had dark bags under my eyes made me look like one of the undead. As life seemed to be more boring, Charlie had arrived at his, or rather our house in a matter of a couple of hours. We had driven in his police cruiser since he didn't seem to have any other car. The house seemed to have a warm home touch to it which was better than nothing. It was a simple two bedroom house, Charlie had given me a tour of all the rooms, not like there were many. There was a lovely kitchen which I couldn't wait to start cooking. That was one thing I grew to love when I had lived with Renee, she said I'd need to learn how to cook all I could for when I got older...and for a guy in my life.

Though now it seemed like she just prepared me to be making meals for myself and Charlie. I didn't plan on meeting any boys anytime soon. Dating someone was the last thing on my mind. After I had gotten settled in, placing things where they belonged, my eyes trailed over towards the ancient looking computer that was hooked up on a large wooden desk. Despite it being a rather dinosaur aged computer, it would suffice for whenever I got bored and decide to write _something_. That's when I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed it was around six, I should probably go downstairs and make dinner for the both of us. But as I walked downstairs and told Charlie what I had planned, he denined.

" No. no, no. i couldn't possibly have you cook for me on your first night here! "

" It's because you don't have any food in your fridge huh? "

I had answered with humor in my voice, I rememebered that Charlie had never been a good cook, he would even burn boiled water! My father answered with a laugh and only nodded.

" You still remember that I can't cook to save my life. How about we just settle for pizza and tomorrow I'll go gorcery shopping so we can have a home cooked meal tomorrow. "

" Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. "

I answered honestly and put a smile on my face. Charlie resumed in what he had been doing before I had came downstairs, watching a baseball game. I chuckled lightly and then sat down to join him on the couch. I was never really a fan of watching sports, but I was just there trying to make the best of things. Though Charlie seemed to have a shocked expression on his face like he had just remembered _something_.

" Oh! I forgot, I can't believe I did. But tomorrow is sunday, I bought you a vechicle off an old friend. We can go pick it up sunday and spend some time in La push. "

" La push?..."

" It's an old indian reservation. You remember Billy and his son Jacob right? "

" Oh yeah... "

I let my voice trail off as I remembered them. They were pleasent nice folks. That also made me remember that Charlie was old fishing buddies with Billy as well. Ugh. Fishing, I'm glad Charlie hasn't suggested that I go with him or something like that. Time passed, the pizza came, we engrossed ourselves in conversation about how things were and then it was time to go to my room. Tomorrow was sunday, I'd have to pick up probably an ancient vechicle, meet some old friends, go grocery shopping, cook a dinner and then go to sleep again. Fun.fun.fun. But to the worse of my worries, I'd have to start school monday and meet people. I hoped they would just ignore my presence like I didn't exist. But God wouldn't allow that now would he?

The next following day went exactly as I had thought it would. I had taken a shower, did my hair by putting it in a sloppy bun. I never really cared about looking nice for anybody or anything. I didn't have anybody to impress and didn't plan on it. I dressed in a regular plain black t-shirt and jeans. Then we went to La push and to my dismay, my 'vechicle' was an ancient rusted red bucket of a truck. But I would grow on it, eventually. I met Jacob Black that day, we seemed nice and sweet for a fifteen year old boy. He seemed to remember me clear as day though which made me feel awkward. Nevertheless, after everything was said in done, we went to the market, got the food. I made it and everything seemed to go boringly according to schedule. Maybe tomorrow would change things and how my lfie was. Little did I know... I was all too right. Things were going to change to the extreme.

* * *

**Reviews would be pleasent, but if I don't get any, I'll still keep writing. :**


	2. Interesting start

**Okay so don't hate me, but I didn't remember Bella's schedule exactly. So I just threw in a couple of random classes. I know that she had biology fifth period and gym last. SM made that pretty clear. LOL. Oh and before I continue since I forgot to do it last time.**

**All hail Stephenie Meyer for creating such lovely characters to which I may write a fanfict for.**

* * *

B.P.o.V.

It was that time again, seven o clock. At least that's what the alarm clock screamed at me with it's loud pericing beeps that could of woken up any creature within a mile. Slamming down my hand, and hurting myself in the process. The stinging pain that rain through my hand was evidence for the fact of me hitting the alarm clock off too hard. A sigh erupted from my mouth as I grabbed my bag that was filled with Tolietries. Running into the bathrom without tripping amazingly might I add, I started up the shower and got in after taking off my pajamas. After my thirty minutes of heaven ended, I blow dried my hair and glanced at my plain appearence in the mirror. I hated my reflection, everything about me screamed plain. I never thought I was pretty, nor do I ever, maybe one day I will be...maybe...yeah right, fat chance. I shook my head and then once my hair was dry and had it's usual soft bounce to it, I smiled.

I had dressed in simple clothes as usual. A long sleeved dark blue shirt and black jeans with converse. I walked downstairs for breakfast, grabbing a spoon, bowl, ceral and of course milk to make my dish. Ah a feast fit for a king. Not! I chuckled to myself in pure amusement then once I finished my bowl of breakfast, I glanced out the window for my truck. Oh yes, my rust bucket of joy. It actually wasn't that bad of a truck, I just hopped I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. Though for once my prayers were answered once I had made my way into the parking lot. There were a lot of cars that looked ancient. Only one car stood out and that was a silver volvo. I had parked around four spaces away from it. But fear struck my body as I walked towards the school, everyone's attention was already on me. I guessed word got around extremely fast, my eyes had glanced down, watching my each step. Then finally the office came into view to my relief. I had approached the office woman, stating my name.

" Isabella Swan, I'm new here.. "

The lady had gave me a 'no duh' look but I didn't take it to heart. I should of thought about what I said before it blurted out. Of course everyone knew I was the new girl here. I stuck out like a sore thumb, I was pale, boring, plain and overall clumsy as heck. The woman gave me my schedule and to my surprise she smiled sweetly.

" Don't worry dear, things will be better. Good luck on your first day. "

" Thanks "

I smile poliety out of manners and then glance at my schedule. Oh joy, this is going to be a boring day. English 11, World history, calculus, web design, Biology and gym. Ugh! I though I had finished with gym, appearently over here in Forks, washington, they forced students to do four years of p.e. instead of only two like it had been in florida. Walking out of the office and down the halls got old fast since people kept staring at me. Then someone approached me and extended his hand. The boy had dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Yet while I looked at him... I couldn't stop imagining him as a happy go lucky..._dog. _

" Hi there, welcome to Forks high, I'm Mike Newton, I can show you around if you want, can I see your schedule? "

His onsalught of questions made me feel a little welcome but yet awkward and uncomfortable all at the same time. It was weird but I didn't like the idea of shaking his hand, yet there were manners and first impression to go on. So I did what I had to, regretfully mgiht I add. I placed my hand lightly in his and shook it for a couple of seconds, though his hand lingered longer than it really needed to be there. After I had showed him my classes me exclaimed in joy that I had him for three classes. Yay me. Appearently I had him for english, biology and lastly gym. Though when we got to english, I had made small talk with Mike and then met Angela, a very kind hearted girl whom I might add. As the rest of the day went on, I was introduced in all my classes and met a variety of people.

Mainly males seemed attracted to me for some reason. I really wanted it all to stop, but it didn't. Though I met one girl I really didn't like. I could just sense evil seeped from her. Lauren something had been her name. I didn't really care about her last name, her constant scowls went unnoticed by everyone except me. Jessica Stanley was nice until Mike payed a little more attention to me. Though I shurgged it all off once lunch had came. I walked with my new 'friends' and sat at their table with them and ate my meal rather slowly. I wasn't too much in a mood to eat. As my eyes scanned the cafeteria, five remarkably beautiful people caught my eyes. I didn't want to stop looking, but I did before any of the five had noticed I had been gawking in awe of them. I spoke to Jessica asking her who they were.

" Oh, the _Cullens_. "

She had said their name with such disgust you would of thought that word was a disease, I rolled my eyes mentally at her sudden attitude but pressed for information on the fab five.

" Who are they?... "

" Well, you see that blonde bombshell, she's Rosalie Hale, She's with the largest male there, that's Emmett McCarty. Then there's that little pixie type girl, that's Alice cullen. Then there's Jasper Hale who is Rosalie's twin. They all are adopted, the only one's related are Rosalie and Jasper then Alice and Edward "

" Edward is the bronze haired one?.. "

I had asked out of curiousity since she seemed to be avoiding the one that held my interest. He looked like he was sculptured after some greek god. His flawless appearence had to have a flaw somewhere. There was always something wrong with a guy. Maybe his breathe stunk to the high heavens, or he had crusty toe nails.. .SOMETHING had to be wrong. No body is that remarkably beautiful and flawless.

" Oh, yeah that's Edward Cullen, but don't even think about it. You don't have a chance. No one does, Appearently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him. "

Someone got rejected and hates Edward for it. That was mostly my only thought about the subject since she seemed so sour. I wouldn't blame him for being single here. Who'd want to date anybody in this school. Everyone seemed nice and all, but it seemed either fake or they just wanted you for other reasons. Nevertheless, I caught myself looking at him for longer than I thought because suddenly his gaze met mine. Nervousness shot through my body and so did embrassment.

I felt my cheeks get hot and then I looked away in haste and acted like I was involved in whatever Jessica and Angela had been talking about. Nodding here and there at their discussion about some new movie that came out. To my relief the bell rang and I threw my barely touched food away, grabbed my backpack and headed to class. Mike following me like some lapdog. As I entered Biology however, I nearly tripped thanks to me stopping in place for what my eyes caught. My greek god was sitting there in a seat looking over through the window. Mike had bumped into me which caused me to stumble lightly. He apologized afterwards, but I shrugged it off and headed towards Mr.Banner.

" Oh, so your the new face the whole school is fussing about. Welcome Isabella Swan. Let's see... The only available seat is next to Edward Cullen. "

I let out a soft groan. Of course, AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT, I'd be seated next to him. I nodded lightly at took my schedule back after he had signed it. To my surprise Edward's eyes were lingering on me. Oh geez, I bet with my luck he had heard my groan at the mention of his name. I bet he hates me now because he thinks I hate him. I pulled up my chair and sat down, placing my backpack in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Edward sitted a bit far away from me. What was wrong with me? I didn't smell did I? Grabbing my hair lightly, I sniffed it and then threw it back over my shoulder. It smelt fine, just like usual. Strawberries. I decided to just drop any more lingering thoughts about the male sitting next to me and then took notes here and there in class.It seemed like it was just going to be lectures today. I decided I would say hi at least to Edward when the teacher wasn't looking. I couldn't help myself, it was like something was forcing me to say hi... not like I didn't mind it.

" Hello... "

I had whispered softly to the green eyed angel next to me. He stiffened, it looked like he was shocked or something. I didn't understand what would make him so tense. My brown eyes lingered on him for a moment, waiting for some sort of response when it seemed like he snapped out of whatever thought he had been caught up in.

" Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. "

His soft lush velvet voice sounded in my ears and it sent shivers up and down my spine. I smiled softly, I blushed a bit and looked down, creating a curtain thanks to my hair. After I regained composure, I turned towards him and extended my hand.

" Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. "

He took his hand in mine and to my surprise I felt a strange electricity when we had touched. I took my hand away quickly. It was odd, that had never happened before, so why was it happening now? I had never shocked or had been shocked when shaking hands with someone. Maybe he felt it too, unless I was just weird. I mean... I knew I was weird, so I guess insane was the next step? I didn't get a chance to dwell on it since the bell rang. As I grabbed my backpack and looked to my left, to my dismay, the greek god was gone...as if he had never existed. But I quickly looked towards the door to see the back of his head walked swiftly out of the room. I let out a sigh and then rose up to be met by my pet.

" Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? "

" Huh? ... no? "

" I've never seem him so tense before, maybe it's because your beautiful. "

" Eh... "

I was going to throw a bunch of denial remarks at him but stopped myself and just walked towards Gym. Once I had been tortured enough, I walked towards my red rusted truck and got in. Though before I had a chance to pull out, something silver caught my eye. Inside of the volvo was of course... The Cullen family, drifting off with speed, escaping hell. I smirked softly then left as well... going home.

* * *

**Reviews are nice, but if I don't get any, I'll still write. Dont' be afraid to send me any suggestions if you would ever want something to happen and I'll think about it.**


	3. A diamond heart and a sweet kiss

I had rushed through my homework that night, cooked a simple dinner with lasanga and a salad. I didn't feel too hungry once again, I only ate a couple bites here and there then had did the dishes while Charlie was busy watching T.V. I chose the moment to escape into my room and turned on the ancient computer. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, maybe I'd let the words magically come from my mind and just type. When it was finally eleven at night the flow of words stopped and I glanced at the five pages I had written in word. It was a story about a clan of vampires and it seemed a bit silly yet I felt engulfed in what I had written. I shrugged lightly and thought nothing of it. After saving the file, I turned off the computer and hit the bed.

It was the same process after that, took a shower, did my hair, letting it flow past my shoulders and then headed downstairs to just make myself some toast. Once I was finished I drove slowly to school hoping it'd just disappear. It was bad enough that the most gorgeous guy I had ever layed eyes on hated me. Eventually time had flew by, so much time I thought I would loose count. But It had only been a few months that had passed. Despite what I had thought had happened on that one monday, it was the complete opposite. It turned out Edward Cullen didn't hate me like I imagined. We became good friends, though besides him my best friend became Alice Cullen who more or less was like a sister to me. Though I dreaded shopping and even more people spending money on me. I swallowed my threats and just nodded when Alice had said she bought me something for christmas.

It turned out to be the cutest outfit ever. I had wore it that same day, changing out of my normal clothes so that I could spend christmas with the Cullens. Charlie would be coming later in the night. Carlisle and Esme were possibly the nicest people I had ever met in my life besides their 'children'. Emmett, jasper and Rosalie had ended up getting me a car stereo for my truck. Just when I thought the kindness was over, Edward had dragged me off to the side gently, away from his family.

" Come with me?... "

" Sure.. "

I responded smiling softly. How could I ever say no to that crooked smile that he flashed at me? Edward had always been nice, gentle and over all sweet. Even to people who hated me for him even acknowledging me and not paying attention to them. I didn't know what to expect when he led me upstairs to his room. But what he gave me...didn't compare to any thoughts I had had previously. Edward had sat down at the bench of a piano and patted a spot next to him. I sat down a bit nervous, my stomach was doing flips. Without a word spoken, Edward let his hands grace the piano with his touch and a melody filled the room. It was soft, soothing and beautiful. I never heard it before which made a question come in my mind as soon as he finished.

" Did... You write that? .. "

" Yes... You inspired it. "

" Wow... "

Wow. WOW. That's all I said, I couldn't believe myself, in that moment the best that I could utter from my mouth was a useless wow. This added confusion to Edward's beautiful face when he looked towards me.

" Did...you like it?... If not I'm so- "

" No... I loved it. "

I had to put my finger up to his lips to stop him from rambling on about me possibly not liking it. But when I had said no, a frown feel upon his lips when I removed my finger. Though once I said i loved it, that crooked grin had me smiling like a fool and blushing like a cherry. This caused his fingers to gently brush across my cheeks. As if it wasn't possible, i think they got a bit hotter with his soft touch. That's when it happened, I was trapped, lost in his gorgeous green eyes. I was dumbstruck and overall speechless. Though words weren't needed. Edward then leaned in and my eyes closed. The kiss never happened though, much to my dismay my eyes opened very quickly and Edward stopped leaning in and our eyes darted to the door that had just slammed open with Alice there. I could kill her right then and there. I think she sensed that she ruined the moment and apologized quickly then skipped away. Damn that little pixie. I let out a light sigh as my eyes turned towards a tense Edward, his eyes were looking at the ground.

" Um... sorry about that, anyways, here's your other gift. "

His voice sounded a bit pained as he rose up off the piano bench. Why though? Maybe it had just been my imagination, maybe he wasn't leaning it... maybe it was me and I made everything awkward... oh how I hate my life. Though Edward reutrned shortly with a dark blue box, jewery was my only guess. I let out a soft groan.

" Edward... Don't tell me you spent money on me.. "

" I know you don't approve of me doing this, but I wanted you to have something... "

Then he opened it and I was dazzled by the amazing looking bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, a diamond heart was the center piece followed by different colored gems. One was green, one was a soft brown and one was red. I didn't really understand what the gems meant so I shrugged off the thought and felt him put it on my wrist. Once he had placed it on my wrist, he lefted up my hand and placed his soft lips, planting a kiss on my hand. I looked down and blushed once more. He'd really have to stop or else i'd be a tomato forever. I looked up and there was the lost moment once more, he looked lost in my eyes which seemed impossible since they were a dull brown. But my thoughts ended once he let his hand touch my cheek softly then leaned in once more, this time it was uninterrupted and I felt my first kiss. It was soft, sweet and short.

" Thank you... Edward. "

" Anytime.. "

I leaned into his chest, he had wrapped his arms around me, embracing me. We stood like that for a while until Alice found us and started bouncing up and down again like a crazed little kid that just had been told she'd won a prize.

" About time you guys got together! "

" Um...We're not together.. "

I mummbled softly, though when I was released by Edward thanks to me sitting up, his expression was filled with pain. I had instantly regretted my words.

" Edward... are we? .. "

" If you don't want to be, I'll understand. "

His expression was so sad it made me just wanna jump off a cliff to end his suffering though knowing my luck I'd make it worse. I put my hand over his and squeeze softly.

" I want to, but I thought you didn't date. "

I said with a soft giggle, he chuckled as well then a grin appeared on his face.

" Silly Bella, that was before I met you. "

**Well there's another chapter! hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you want. Sorry for time skips, lol, but I don't want it to seem too slow.**


	4. Stay with me

**I just want to say thank you to all those people that reviewed. And wow, I'm shocked by how much hits I got! It's exciting knowing that this fanfict actually got some attention from people. I'm sorta still new to this site so I didn't know about the reader traffic thingy until now. Thank you guys for the reviews and for just reading what I spew out. Enjoy! Oh yeah and I bet your getting tired of Bella's P.o.V. Don't worry, I plan on doing Edward's point of view soon. **

* * *

B.P.o.V.

Once christmas came and went, I was still with Edward, it was around March. Things had gotten better though girls never stopped trying to throw themselves at Edward. It didn't make me jealous, He told me there was nothing to be jealous of because I had his heart at hello. That may sound corny but he said it was true. He had never met anyone like me and doubted he ever would meet anyone else that could take my place. As much as I wanted to believe him, sometimes I thought he was lying. Merely because we were in highschool and young love usually doesn't last all that long. I had the constant fear that one day he'd just get tired of me and leave me all alone. I never told Edward this, there was no reason to, it was just probably my insecurity coming into the picture.

I mean, wouldn't you feel a bit insecure with someone like an angel for a boyfriend? I had gotten a ride home from Edward, it was already around nine o clock. I had actually been writing that one story as well. I never was much of a writer, more of a reader... but for some reason ever since I had met Edward, the words seemed to come some nights.. It was like he was my muse for writing, my inspiration. When Charlie had went to bed at nine thirty, I was a bit surprised, he must of been really tired. After I let out a soft sigh I clicked save and then sat down on my bed. Ever since I had met the green eyed angel, it seemed like I forgot about everything else around me. It seemed like the pain of losing my mother didn't seem to exist anymore.

He had made my life worth living and certainly made it go from dull to thrilling. _Tap. _I guess you could say he had numbed the pain that I had felt for a while. He made me feel complete. _Tap. _Charlie had cried for a while at first but then he seemed a bit fine. I guess he knew that her spirit went off to a better place. Though he was heartbroken when she had left him for phil. _Tap. _WHAT THE HECK IS THAT TAPPING?! I glanced over towards my window to spot something bounce off the window, it had been the cause of the tapping. All I could think was ...what the heck? I walked over to the window to see Edward standing there with pebbles in his hand. I smiled happyly then opened my window and whispered loud enough for him to hear.

" What are you doing? "

" Trying to get your attention, love. Can I come up? "

I nodded softly, half afraid he'd fall and break his head open. He may have been a smooth operator, but that didn't calm my fears when I saw him climb up the tree that was near my window. I held my breathe watching him climb up. I backed up a bit and then watched him climb in with ease. A grin spread across his face, it made me smile. He greeted me with a soft kiss on my lips, but I wanted more. I placed my hands around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper intimate moment. He agreed and wrapped his arms around my waist. Just when I had my hands intangled in his hair, he pulled away and had his forehead against mine. Our eyes met and he grinned.

" Breathe love, breathe. "

Once we had caught our breathe, he gave me a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away all too quickly. I pouted and all he did was kiss my forehead. Edward was too much of a prude or rather too respectful to have went any further than that. Though most of the time I had wanted more. inhaling his scent, did he know what he did to me? He was driving me insane with how beautiful he was.

" You should get some sleep, you look tired... "

His fingers brushed under my eyes, I had been getting bags under my eyes for having insomnia. He had always been on my mind and I had always missed his touch. Whenever he wasn't around I felt empty. I nodded and then was about to ask something when he stopped me with another soft kiss.

" I won't leave, I'll stay with you. "

A smile broke across both of our faces, I was already changed in my pjs and had already showered. At least I smelt like strawberries. Tomorrow was saturday, Charlie said he'd be off fishing which allowed me the full day to Edward and I. It felt like nothing could go wrong. I got into bed and he followed suit. He had layed next to me, his arm around my waist, holding me close. It felt good to be in his arms. This was new and I enjoyed it. When I didn't think I'd be able to go to sleep, he had started humming a familiar tune. My lullaby, it was soothing and I fell alseep instantly. I hadn't set my alarm but I quickly opened my eyes when there wasn't an arm around me. I felt the empty space next to me and sat up. Had it just been a dream? My question was answered when I heard a chuckle in the room. I knew that chuckle anywhere. My eyes dart across the room and rested on the angel sitting in the rocking chair.

" Morning sleeping beauty. "

" How long have you been awake? ... "

" I just woke up about an hour ago... _You hair looks like a haystack.. I like it._ "

My cheeks grew hot, then I buried my face in my pillow and muffled a go away. Soon I felt strong arms around me. I giggled softly and looked up at him. I told him I had to get ready and he nodded.

" I'll go make us some breakfast, Charlie left an hour ago, he's what woke me up. "

He chuckled then left me in peace. I could barely hear his footsteps when he had walked out of my room. I smiled to myself for a moment like a bubbling idiot then got ready. I dressed in a green shirt that said 'silly boys, trucks are for girls' and then slipped on some simple dark blue jeans. I untangled my mess of hair and once it seemed more tame I walked downstairs. The breakfast was amazing, I didn't know he could cook so well. The day couldn't have gotten any better, or so I thought. The rest of the day had been magical, we had went to Port Angeles and went to an expensive looking italian restraunt. Alice of course had gotten me all ready before so I had been wearing a nice dress with high heels. I was scared at first, thinking I'd trip and die but Edward made sure I kept my balance. Little did I know... my happiness wasn't going to last as long as I thought it would.

* * *

**OOOoo cliffy! Har Har. I figured since I never had one before I might as well as make this my first. Only one more chapter left dedicated to highschool and then things will change. OH and I think I might have a song dedicated ot each chapter in the future. Don't forget to give that song a listen when your reading the chapter. **


	5. Stricken

**Okay so I know I said I'd have one song for the future chapters, but for this one, I'm going to have two. One for Edward and one for bella. **

**Edwards' Song - 4 a.m. forever by LostProphets**

**Bella's Song - Haunted by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

B.P.o.V. listen to haunted

The school year was coming to the end and summer was soon upon us. Edward's birthday had came and gone, all he really wanted for his birthday was to spend it with me. I thought it was romantic, we had had a blast too. I thought the fun would never end...until August came. It was a day like any other, Edward had spent the night with me. He had done it almost every night, or sometimes I'd go to his house and 'spend the night with Alice' or at least that's what Charlie thought. In reality, we would have a movie night and then I'd fall asleep in Edward's arms...in his room. I would usually fall asleep to his humming, my sweet lullaby. Then one fateful day...it all came to an end. A knock had came around seven in the morning, I opened the door and it had been Edward. But when I invited him in, he declined. Which was very odd, but I didn't ask any questions.

" Can we go for a walk? "

I nodded lightly and closed the door behind me. We had barely left the drive way and were on the outskirts of the forest that was near my house. We had stayed on the trail. It really wasn't much of a walk, which made me even more nervous. I could stop shaking, fear had raked through my whole body. I was wearing the bracelet he had given me as well. I remember that a few weeks after he had given it to me he asked if I knew what the gems stood for. I of course told him no. He had told me that the green represented his eye color, the brown mine and the red for the color I turned when I blushed. Edward looked off in the distance, you could tell he was putting it off, like he truely didn't want the words to come out. But they had to, and I just had to ask.

" What's wrong Edward... ? "

" Bella... We're leaving. "

" Oh?.. so soon? I thought you were going to finish your senior year here... I'm gonna come with you right? "

" No...we're were going is too far. "

" So I can't come with you? "

" No... Bella...I don't want to go, but I don't really have a choice, we're moving... Carlisle got a good job offer in California and plans to take it. "

" So your really leaving... Is it because of me?... "

" What?! No, no, not at all. Bella, you know I love you... No one will ever take your place. I'll always love you, you have my heart, so keep it safe. "

He had smiled my favorite crooked grin which didn't help the situation, but it didn't reach his eyes. You could tell he was trying to cover up the pain he was in. You could tell he didn't really want to leave. I was too stunned to start crying however. I lowered my eyes, i didn't want to look at him... not when he was just going to up and move away. Maybe he did get tired of me and didn't want me anymore... Maybe he had just been lying to me saying those things just so I wouldn't get too hurt. I was too confused to speak anymore. Edward embraced me in a hug but it felt like a hole had opened in my chest. I didn't want him to leave, I could only managed to say one sentence and I was surprised I had gotten it out.

" When are you leaving? ... "

" Tomorrow.."

His voice was pained, I had begun to wonder if his parents had just told him...or if he had knew for months and finally decided to tell me. I guess maybe that's why he bothered spending so much time with me cause soon it would had to come to an end. I nodded lightly and pulled away from him. I told him I would miss him and he said the same. Before I could feel any more numb, I decided it was best to go back into my house. I didn't want to see him anymore, it hurt too much to think about it. Eventually night came and went, then it was the next day. To my surprise I found a letter sitting on top of the rocking chair. Usually he would sit there and watch over me when he couldn't sleep or whenever he had awoken. Edward always had a case of insomnia. I opened the note and then broke out in tears.

_Bella,_

_Your my everything, my love, my life._

_I didn't want to leave without at least writing my feelings out to you._

_I hope that one day I'll be able to see you blush once more, to see your smile._

_You shine so bright, you put the sun to shame._

_Your my moon that lit my sky. Before I met you my life was meaningless, a black starless sky._

_Goodbye my Bella._

_Love, Edward_

Next to the letter was a black cd case that had a blank cd embedd in it. I wondered what could possibly be on the cd. When I finally dried my eyes, I placed the cd in the simple stereo that was on my book shelf. Once the cd loaded and started to play. I curled up in a ball and cried once more. On the cd was the lullaby he had written for me along with a number of other songs on the piano. Including Clare de lune. Time had passed and I felt like an empty shell, when I was at school for my senior year everyone noticed the change. My old friends gave up on trying to have me hang out with them. I would keep to myself. i hardly listened to music anymore, except the cd at night which would help me get to sleep when I didn't think I could. Sometimes I'd have to hold myself afraid I'd shatter into a million pieces. I didn't feel complete without him but for Charlie's sake and my own, I tried to act normal, getting through the day.

* * *

E.P.o.V now listen to 4 a.m.

Time had went by annoyingly slow as I was pacing in my room around 4 a.m. in the morning. I couldn't sleep, not when I had to break the news to Bella. It pained me inside knowing I'd be out of her life for possibly forever. Just the thought of being without her made me want to break numerous things in my room. I knew I would feel empty without her. But maybe it was better for her. She deserved more than me, I was never good for her. She was far too beautiful, every guy at the school was after her and I was amazed she gave me a chance. In the beginning I thought she hated me. I remember when she groaned that she had to sit next to me in Biology. It had hurt, i mean i didn't know what I could of done wrong to this beautiful stranger. Then we spent a wonderful year together.

Now it was all crashing down, everything I thought that was perfect would cease to exist thanks to Carlisle getting a better job offer in California. I couldn't believe he agreed and barely told us last night. No body was thrilled with it. Alice was so heartbroken to be leaving her best friend that she was too busy crying her eyes out and didn't want to break down in front of Bella. I couldn't stop pacing, eventually four became six in the morning. I walked downstairs and got into my beloved volvo. Driving quickly I ended up at Bella's house far too soon. I waited in my car for a while before sneaking into her room. I smiled lightly at her laying there peacefully. I remembered the first time I had heard her sleep talking. It was weird at first, I thought she was talking to me until I realized she had been asleep the whole time.

The first thing she had said was my name. Then she had said I love you. It was a shame I had already missed her usual sleep talking moment, but I settled for gazing upon her sleeping figure. A tear rolled down my cheek slowly, I'd be leaving the girl, no, woman of my dreams. Everything I had ever wanted would be left behind. I hated the idea of it all. Before she could wake up I left through the window and waited in my Volvo once more. Charlie had left before I had even arrived which made me rather curious, but I didn't bother thinking too much about it. When seven o clock finally came around I figured she'd probably be awake. Though she was never a morning person, I usually made her get up early. I knocked on the door a few times and she answered. She had invited me in but I declined, I was glad she didn't question me.

" Can we go for a walk? "

I had tried to sound as normal as possible to not give away my intentions. She had agreed and we walked not to far from her house. I didn't want her to have to wander too far from her house in fear of her being in danger. I noticed she was wearing the bracelet I gave her for christmas, that pleased me deeply. I hoped she'd still wear it after today.

" What's wrong Edward... ? "

" Bella... We're leaving. "

" Oh?.. so soon? I thought you were going to finish your senior year here... I'm gonna come with you right? "

" No...we're were going is too far. "

" So I can't come with you? "

" No... Bella...I don't want to go, but I don't really have a choice, we're moving... Carlisle got a good job offer in California and plans to take it. "

" So your really leaving... Is it because of me?... "

" What?! No, no, not at all. Bella, you know I love you... No one will ever take your place. I'll always love you, you have my heart, so keep it safe. "

It hurt far too much to be saying these words. I couldn't believe she had thought we were leaving because of her. Didn't she believe me? I didn't want to leave, it was the last thing I'd ever want in my life...But like I had said before. She deserved better. Even though I'd never get over her, maybe she'd forget about me in a couple of years and move on. I prayed she'd move on, I was terrible for her. I wanted to give her so much but sometimes I didn't think she liked what I did for her. Maybe that was just my insecurities talking, who knows. I had smiled to try to hide my pain, though I don't think it really reached my eyes, hopefully she didn't notice.

" When are you leaving? ... "

" Tomorrow.."

Bella's beautiful voice had broke through the silence that had formed for a little while. I had managed to actually spit out the word. I held her in my arms for the last time and watched her walk back into her house. I looked down at the ground cursing myself. I raised my hand and gripped my hair in a fist. Then I fell to my knees, in too much pain. I cried for God knows how long and prayed to the hold of fate that I'd see Bella again sometime in the future. After I couldn't cry anymore, I raised to my free and walked slowly into my volvo.. eventually I took off. Even though I didn't look back, She was on my mind, she always was. I had returned in the night while she slept, hearing her call out my name. It pained me, but I managed to put my last gifts on the rocking chair, hoping she'd accept the note and listen to the songs. Then.. I lefted towards the airport to join my family. Bella, you always had my heart...

* * *

**UGH. That was so sad to actually write. I actually felt a tear slide down my cheek as I felt Edward's pain. Forgive me for this chapter...**


	6. A new romance? Of course not

**Song - Prayers by Scott Matthews**

* * *

B.P.o.V.

It had been a few years, two to be exact. I had moved out of forks once I had graduated. Where did I go? California of course. I couldn't help it, part of me still loved Edward and I could never take my mind off him. I usually always wore the bracelet he had given me that one christmas. Not to mention the golden locket that hung around my neck. inside was a picture of him and a picture of me on both sides. On the back in an elegant font was written 'true love forever'. He had given me that for valentine's day. Life was a bit different, leaving people behind and all. Though to my surprise I ended up getting a call from Alice a few days ago. We had been hanging out. I had asked about Edward and she shrugged, it turned out that everyone had went their seperate ways in life after they had all graduated from Highschool. Edward was suppose to be in college somewhere. Alice had lost contact with him a few months ago. She was still with Jasper though which was nice to know. It seemed that even though they had all seperated, they kept in contact...except Edward of course.

The only one I really wanted to know about... well it was as if he didn't exist. As for me, for now I was in college part time and had a job. I went to college in the night and worked in the early morning at a simple coffee shop that seemed to get a lot of business. In the afternoon I was either barely getting a few hours of sleep or studing for class and doing homework. I didn't really sleep much, It seemed like I just couldn't sleep. Today would most likely be another boring day. I had school on mondays, wendsdays and friday nights. The days that I didn't go to school I worked my second job. My second job was a simple waitress at a restraunt. These were dull and simple jobs that gave me enough money to pay my bills and get whatever I needed...whenever I did eat. Though today was going to be different... Today I'd finally meet another guy in my life, not that I really wanted one, but Alice begged me to try to go out on dates. She wanted us to double date together. Though tonight we were going to some club in hollywood. The heist. It was a thursday night and I didn't have to work tonight.

After I had actually managed to get a few hours of sleep, I layed in my bed staring at the cieling. Would I ever see him again? It was almost like he was avoiding me...maybe cutting off all ties to acheieve not finding me. Or maybe he just didn't think I'd be looking for him. Maybe he actually didn't care. Before my useless thoughts could carry on, I got a call from my cellphone. I picked it up and soon was talking to Alice. She wanted me to open my door. As I rose off my bed to walk over to the door. I did a quick glance around my small apartment. It was pitiful, but once I acheived my goals at college, I'd have a much better job. It turned out Alice was standing there with Rosalie, I welcomed them and soon was being bella barbie. They wanted me to look extra special and meet some guys. I didn't want to, but to get them off my back and shut up, I agreed. Once they had finished, I actually did look pretty, maybe even up to par with at least Alice...if that was possible. I smiled softly at my reflection and the clothes I was wearing. I was wearing a cute outfit put together.

Normally I'd never wear stuff like this but Alice insisted that it looked cute. I just hoped I didn't look slutty or anything.. (pictures in profile) Alice had a cute yellow dress while Rosalie sportted a sexy scarlet colored dress that clung to her curves. I already knew the whole club's eyes would be on her tonight. But she was going to have Emmett, so that would be good. At least she was protected and loved. We left around nine, we had watched movies and caught up to what's been going on in life. Then to my fears, it was time to go to the club. We arrived in Rosalie's blood red bmw, we were to meet the boys there. After a few minutes we noticed Emmett's large red jeep pull up next to Rosalie's car. We said our welcomes. Though Emmett gave me a bear hug that almost squeezed the life out of me.

" Hey Bells! It's nice to see you again. "

" Yeah it is, Hey Jasper. "

Jasper welcomed me in a soft hug as well. Too bad there was someone missing from our group, my other half. Before I could get depressed dwelling on him, Alice drugged my body over towards the front of the line where the Body guard let us in quickly due to him being friends with Emmett. The music was really loud and booming, It normally wasn't my type of music, but I didn't let that spoil the moment. Everyone went to the dance floor but myself, I stood behind at the table. I didn't want to go dancing, bad enough I didn't dance very well and last thing I needed was to break my ankle dancing with strangers. Just when I thought I was going to be alone for the night, a male strode over towards me and whispered in my ear...his whisper sent chills through my body. I wasn't used to being so close to someone especially when he wasn't _him_.

" What are you doing here all alone? "

" Sitting. "

" I can see that, wanna dance with me instead? "

" Do I really have a choice? "

" Your fiesty, haha, Come on, just one dance... "

" Fine... "

How could I let him talk me into it?! I should of never agreed, I should of kept up my defences and bad attitude...though that probably just would of made him hound me even worse. I followed him towards a space on the dance floor and decided to just move with the beat, swaying with the music. I didn't recongnize the song, it was a master mix done by some guy called DJ Hyper Crunk. I didn't even know what that meant but it didn't matter. The mysterious male was behind me, at a good distance thank god, cause I didn't know if I could handle him grinding on me or anything gross like that. His voice was nice, but not like Edwards. No one could replace that gentle touch that he could give. I heard the guy talk once more in my ear.

" I'm James, What's your name? "

" Bella... "

" That's a pretty name, it suits you. "

" Urm... thanks.. "

After the song seemed to change, at least I think it did. I walked back to the table, he followed me which made me slightly uncomfortable, but I was glad I wasn't alone. Alice and Jasper were sitting there chatting up a storm. I slid in a seat and James followed, sitting down next to me. Alice looked shocked and mouthed 'He's cute!' when James wasn't looking. I giggled lightly and introduced them.

" Alice, this is James, James that's Alice and her boyfriend Jasper!"

" Nice to meet you guys! "

" Nice to meet you James! Hey you should exchange numbers and go on a date! "

" Alice... "

I exaggerated her name with a groan type of tone. I really didn't want to get involved with someone, it wasn't my thing. Though later on Alice would regret ever suggesting such a thing. As time passed by and i actually considered getting in a relationship with James. I regretted it when five months came by. I didn't do anything with him other than simple kisses. He was beginning to get mad at me for not doing anything else. I told him I didn't want to do those things, I never wanted to... not unless it was with my other half. Of course I didn't tell James that part. But that's when the beatings began. James was possibly the worse guy I had ever met. I would of rather been involved in a relationship with Mike newton than James. Over a year period, he ended up breaking a couple of my bones. That's when the police took effect and locked him up. Thank god, who knows if Alice hadn't brought Emmett that fateful day. I might of been raped, or worse...dead.

* * *

**So I managed to vomit up another chapter. I'm having fun writing, it's helping me along the way to get used to it. Well I write a lot anyways since I'm a member of gaiaonline. But this is good, it will give me better experience for my novels in progress. One is about vampires and the other is about serial killers. Who knows, maybe you'll read em in stores one day! Thanks for all the feedback my readers. I'm surprised at all the hits I've received already. I thought no one would read this at first. More Edward to come soon, don't worry. Oh yeah and I apologize for any miss-spelled words during the last chapters. Half of the time I'm typing too fast and don't bother to fix em. I'll probably go back sooner or later and correct any mistakes in the spelling and grammar. - Nessa**


	7. Online dating?

_**Songs - **_

_**Everything you want by Vertical Horizon -- because of Jacob --**_

_**Heaven forbid by The fray -- edward/bella --**_

**Thank you very much for the feedback! Here's another chapter coming your way.**

* * *

B.P.o.V.

Ever since That day with James I had shut down to guys, at least for a couple of more years. I had went out with someone that was an old friend from when I was a kid. I was twenty three now. I had been dating Jacob Black for a few weeks but I didn't feel the same as he did. I had told him I'd rather be friends and to my surprise, he agreed. He liked the idea of just being in my life weither I was with him or not. I had graduated college a year ago and was in a succesful business with Alice. They were working with a large advertising company. The company would help seal deals with other businesses to get them more attention. Alice was a graphic designer and also put together the billboards, websites and whatnot. Basically what certain things would look like. I mostly handeled the customers to make sure everything went well.

After all these years my memories of a certain someone was fading a bit. I could of course never forget his name but i forgot simple details like what he looked like. It pained me that my memory would play such a cruel trick on me. The only thing I really remembered about him was the song he had wrote, the gifts he had given me, his green eyes the pulled me in and of course his dazzling smile that could melt hearts. But since he had been so gorgeous, I wouldn't doubt that he was rich and dating some beautiful bimbo. Hell for all I know he could of been married already and had a kid. Though Alice never did stop apologzing for setting me up with James.

I didn't blame her of course, it was all my fault for ever staying with him for so long. Now and days I had more of a sense of fashion...amazing I know. I didn't think it was possible either. Though me being a klutz is still there. I don't think I'll ever stop being clumsy. Alice was sad that I was still dateless for the past time. She urged me to do something I never thought of doing. Setting up an account on some dating website. I protested for a while but she never took no for an answer so I gave in. My profile was simple and pictureless. I had added simple details about myself on the about me section.

_My name is Isabella and I've been living in California for a few years. I enjoy classical music as well as some modern bands. I work at a succesful advertisement company. My best friend is the one that dragged me into doing this. So umm just send me a message if you want to find out more._

I hit update and let out a sigh. Maybe I made my profile so hopeless sounding no one would send me a message. Hopefully, I glanced at the button that said I should download a messenger for fast conversations between the people I meet. Might as well go all the way, right? I downloaded it and it asked for a screen name I would like to choose. At first nothing came to mind until I was listening to a song. It was Clair de lune by Debussy, I guessed it would have to do since I couldn't managed to think about anything else. I made that my screen name 'ClairDeLune' and then decided to log off. Maybe someone would message me one day... Who knows?

* * *

E.P.o.V.

The years seemed to fly by and I didn't look back. I was sure Bella had moved on and was most likely being in any better shape than she had ever been. If anything she was probably happyly married with a child. It pained me to think that she would be happy with someone else, but it's what i expected. I would always love her and no one could ever take her place. That was the God honest truth and I hoped she believed me. I had invested my money wisely and when I became twenty one I managed to buy a large space of land and started my own business. 'Cullen enterprises' was the name. I sold expensive cars to people and thanks to my knowledge of them, they sold like hotcakes. I didn't drive a silver volvo anymore. It pained me too much to still be able to smell her scent in it. So I bought a faster sleeker looking car.

An Aston Martin Vanquish. I didn't keep in contact with anyone after months had passed. I didn't want to bother with Alice afraid that she'd tell me how Bella was and it would just send me in waves of pain. I did however keep in contact with Emmett since he swore he'd never tell anyone, not to mention he was a close brother and friend. Emmett had recently talked me into going online dating or something like that. I personally didn't like the idea since my heart was already given away. Emmett wanted me to be happy and not mope around anymore. So I finally gave in and made an account on . They asked a series of dull questions. I guess to match me up with someone who was similar in ways.

**Are you male or female?**

Male

**How old are you?**

Twenty three

**Have you been married before?**

No.

**Do you have any kids?**

No.

**On a scale of one to seven how important is a person's income important to you?**

Four

**On a scale of one to seven how important is a person's age compared to your own?**

Six

**What is your sexuality?**

Straight

The rest of the questions followed suit. It was a rather dull and pointless survey if you asked me, so eventually I got tired of taking my time and breezed through the rest of the questions. Then I downloaded the messenger and decided on a practical screen name. At the moment all I could think about was my car, so I made that my screen name. Vanquish.driver. I know what your thinking, you picked THAT for your screen name? It wasn't my fault my heart wasn't really into doing this. With a sigh i wrote a short profile entry about myself.

_My name is Edward, I love to drive fast cars. I own my own business of automobiles. I enjoy playing the piano and listening to music. Contact me if you wish._

It was rather as dull and boring as the site, but I didn't feel like putting effort into something I couldn't careless about. I hit update and browsed through the local woman who were around my age. A few I actually recongnized. It seemed that Lauren and Jessica had moved to California as well. I didn't bother with them, I scrolled down until I found a name that made my heart quicken in pace. _Isabella._

I knew right off the bat it couldn't be my isabella, but I shrugged it off and clicked her profile regardless. There was no picture so it was possible it wasn't her, I wouldn't be able to tell. I didn't have a picture either so it didn't bother me. I saw that she had just signed off a couple of hours ago which made me sad, but regardless I sent her a message.

_Hello Isabella,_

_You seem interesting and I wouldn't mind talking to you sometime online._

_Message me soon, I await your reply._

_- Edward_

* * *

**Well on the brightside I'm finally at the point where I want it to be at in the story. Now for some imming moments, her work and the meeting of a charming new client for the next chapter. Hopefully chapter eight will be up later.**


	8. Close encounter

_**Song - **_

_**I will possess your heart by Death cab for cutie**_

* * *

E.P.o.V

May 3rd

It had been a week since I had sent that message, I would log into that stupid dating site every time I had the chance to check it just to see if Isabella would replay. I prayed that one day she would log in when I was. I had added her messager to my list. Her name made me smile and even more hopeful that this was my Bella. But then I would cringe in regret, fore, what if she didn't love me anymore? What if she had moved on. I comptemplated on deleting the message I sent a couple of times. But I was dying for an answer, I just wanted to hear back from the mystery girl. things at my business was looking up, but I was thinking about getting a better handle on advertisement.

Since it didn't seem like I was getting as much customers as possible. Emmett had told me that Alice was working at a certain place that could arrange such things for me. I decided maybe it was best to visit Alice, at least for business matters if not family. I hadn't seen her in a long time and I bet she had changed over the years. Not to mention I owned her a good gift, a yellow prosche that she had been wanting for the longest. I called the number Emmett had given me and spoke to the lady at the registration desk. It seemed like she would be able to schedule me a meeting for the seventh at 'Graphix.inc' with the manager. Today was thrusday and the meeting was scheduled for Monday. Though it felt as if the days flew on by. Then on saturday a chime happened. I turned my head towards my computer to catch the name. _ClairDeLune has signed on. _A grin graced my lips and then with haste I sent her an instant message.

**Vanquish.Driver:** Hello?

**ClairDeLune:** Yes.. ?

**Vanquish.Driver:** How are you doing today?

**ClairDeLune:** Fine, yourself?

**ClairDeLune: **Oh, I just read your message, I'm not really all that interesting.

**Vanquish.Driver: **My day was looking a bit down until you signed in.

**ClairDeLune:** Oh stop, your gonna make me blush.

**Vanquish.Driver:** Your last name wouldn't happen to be Swan would it?

**ClairDeLune:** ... How did you know my last name? Are you stalking me?...

**Vanquish.Driver: **No, no, not at all, it's just that I knew a girl named Isabella Swan and I don't think it's a common name...So I was just wondering if-

_ClairDeLune has signed off._

DAMNIT. I cursed to myself lightly. I didn't even get to finish my sentence when she logged off. Mayeb I scared her, I should of been more subtle, now what if she blocks me and never signs in again? Maybe something happened and she had to log off. God I hope nothing bad.. I let out a soft sigh, just when I thought I could of made contact with her again, this happens. I signed off afterward and decided to get some sleep. A day passed and she hadn't signed on again. It made me weak inside but I guess maybe it wasn't suppose to happen...

I didn't know what to think anymore. Before I knew it Monday was around the corner. I dressed in a sauve suit and drove towards the building that I had recieved directions to the other day. The receiptionist was nice, She told me the manager would be right with me. I soon layed eyes on a stunning strawberry blonde woman. Her looks rivaled many models that I had seen in commericals. I had no intensions of ever dating anyone besides Bella. Even if I never got the chance again. Not to mention I was never a fan of blondes. The woman seemed flattered by my appearence and shook my hand a little longer than I would of liked.

" So, Mr.Cullen, i see your wanting to buy some advertisment designs for your business? "

" Yes, that is correct. "

" Alright, well just tell me what orders you would like to place and I'll bring in miss Brandon to help with the different design ideas. "

" I would like a website, business cards, a billboard design and possibly an ad in a magazine if possible. "

" That's quite a lot. "

" I can afford it. "

After the conversation lagged on a bit longer than it really was needed, I met with Miss Brandon, who turned out to be Alice like I expected. The only ones that actually kept the cullen name was myself and of course Carlisle and Esme. Mostly everyone had went by their last name. Though forks only called us Cullen since we had been living with my parents. They were my real parents, at least I made it seem like it. i had been adopted at a young age and they were like my real parents so I took their name with honor and ignored the Masen ending. Alice was still as small as ever, and her attitude made me smile.

" Edward!! "

" Alice, it's been too long. "

We greeted eachother and hugged, though Tanya seemed to scowl at the sweet pixie beside me. This only made me chuckle. It was funny how some woman acted like I was already their's.

" You two know each other? "

" She's my sister. "

" Oh... "

Though we weren't really related. The whole twin thing was obviously false. The only one that had been twins were Rosalie and Jasper. Though Alice was always going to be my sister in my heart. Weither it was on paper or in our blood, it didn't matter one bit. We then met in an empty office and talked business. It seems like I was suppose to meet with another person but she was running late. That couldn't had been good. I told Alice bye and I would see her soon again, we had to catch up on everything I missed. There was no mention of Bella which pained me, but before I could dwell much on thoughts.

When I was going to enter the elevator, a brunette tripped on something and ran right in to me. Though I caught her smoothly before she could hit the floor. I couldn't see her face due to the curtain in her hair but the way she smelt reminded me too much of Bella. Once she had stabled herself I told her to be careful and then went on my way. I pushed the close button on the elevator, one hand in my pocket, my eyes looking down. Before the doors fully closed I could see the brunette standing still as if she had seen a ghost or something. I didn't really get a good look at her face since the doors closed soon after I saw her expression. I shook my head lightly and then left the building. When would I ever see my Bella?...

* * *

**It's going to be Bella's point of view next chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon, later or tomorrow. Either one. Hope you liked it. **


	9. Close encounter Bella Pov

_**Song - **_

_**No air by Jordan sparks**_

_**This song is really amazing and totally inspired me to write bella's point of view from chapter eight.**_

* * *

B.P.o.V.

May 6th

I couldn't believe the week I had been having, I was so swamped in work, We had recently recieved a flow of orders, and bad enough monday I was suppose to meet with some new client. I didn't hear his name from anyone. Appparently Tanya was keeping it a secret. I hated working for her, but it's not like I had a real choice. It was saturday and I finally had a day off. I hadn't bothered checking my eharmony profile. To be honest I just really didn't want to. I think I was too afraid to get any messages. But Alice seemed to plead and beg for me to try and be happy once more. I don't think she ever really believed that I forgave her for suggesting setting me up with James. To be honest, it wasn't her fault to begin with. I took the blame alone. Though Alice said she could make it up to me in many ways in the future.

She'd been doing just that, she's truely an angel. I let out a soft sigh as I relaxed in my apartment's sofa. I had recently rented out a much better looking apartment compared to the wreck I had lived in for a long time. It was time for a change. It was a nice single bedroom apartment with enough space to throw a small party. It was nicely decorated thanks to Alice and Rosalie. I glanced at my laptop and gave in. I didn't bother to check my messages, it said I have four. How could I have four messages from people with the boring profile I have. I don't even have any information about myself on there. Let alone it was purely dull and I have no profile pictures.

People sure are strange. I barely signed in and received an instant message from some person that had added me to their friend's list i guess. I glanced at the username and thought nothing of it. It didn't ring a single bell, I could only assume the Vanquish was some car cause driver was right next to that word. I let out a sigh, I had never been good with car names. I'm even surprised I still remembered the car that _he _drove.

**Vanquish.Driver:** Hello?

**ClairDeLune:** Yes.. ?

**Vanquish.Driver:** How are you doing today?

**ClairDeLune:** Fine, yourself?

I had quickly typed yes as a state of question instead of a statement, I didn't want to come off rude. Though I quickly checked my messages and read his. I didn't even bother looking at the name, I just wanted to read the simple line he had wrote. I don't know what this stranger found interesting about me, but I quickly closed the message and typed with haste.

**ClairDeLune: **Oh, I just read your message, I'm not really all that interesting.

**Vanquish.Driver: **My day was looking a bit down until you signed in.

**ClairDeLune:** Oh stop, your gonna make me blush.

**Vanquish.Driver:** Your last name wouldn't happen to be Swan would it?

I paused right there, once he asked about my last name. Panic shot through my system. What if this guy was some crazy psycho sent from James to finish what he had started?! If I remembered correctly Vanquish wasn't exactly the nicest word in the dictionary. I typed after a couple of thoughts and hit send. But before he could finish whatever he was typing, I signed off. It wasn't just because of the fear that I felt...It was because I heard a knock on the door.

**ClairDeLune:** ... How did you know my last name? Are you stalking me?...

**Vanquish.Driver: **No, no, not at all, it's just that I knew a girl named Isabella Swan and I don't think it's a common name...So I was just wondering if-

_ClairDeLune has signed off._

After I closed my laptop, I walked over to the door to see someone I hadn't seen in a while. It was Jacob, I smiled lightly and then opened the door. He crushed me a bit with his hug and once I said I couldn't breathe he released me and said a quick apology. Sometimes these big guys just didn't know their strength I guess. Since Emmett had the same problem. Now that I think about it I hadn't seen Emmett in a long time which made me a bit sad.

But I guess he had more important things on his list of activities then bother with me. As my free day was soon occupied thanks to my dear friend, we sat together on the couch and watched a couple of movies he had brought over. I ended up falling alseep due to lack of rest and the next morning I awoke in bed. I guess Jacob must of let himself out since he wasn't there with me. Sometimes when I feel asleep when he came over he'd sleep on the bed next to me, keeping a safe distance of course. I didn't like really having someone wrapping their arms around me. Not ever since that incident with James.

Nevertheless, Sunday was dedicated to doing a simple project for the previous client. Then to my dismay, monday came. We had a new client scheduled for a meeting. But no! Thanks to my luck I forget those bloody documents in my car and have to make a trip back. I took the elevator which went much slower then I expected. Of course Tanya makes us wear monster heels to work so it gets caught somewhere and I end up tripping. Though when I went to fall, I expected to meet the floor pretty hard. Only arms caught me before I could hurt myself. Why did this seem so familiar? The touch, it was enough to sent an electric shock through my system, or was it just because I was fearing Tanya's wrath for being late? Who knew, My hair was in the way so I didn't get to see who the stranger was. Once he put me back on my feet, i felt his arms leave.

That's when his scent hit me, it was so familiar, it was _his. _It had to be, i turned around a bit slow, but I got a glimpse of his face, his body, the way he stood. That had been Edward... My Edward. I must of looked like I just saw a ghost! How could I had let him slip away. He must of been here to see Alice! Why didn't she tell me this? Maybe he didn't want to... maybe he saw my face and ran... I probably caused him to leave again. I walked down the hallway after recovering from shock only to be yelled at by Tanya for 'missing the client's appointment'. It wasn't my fault! Well okay it was...But I let out a sigh and got the scoop from Alice.

" So who's this 'big client' I missed?... "

" Urm... "

" Alice...What aren't you telling me? "

" It was Edward... You know, Edward Cullen. "

" He's the client!? Then that was him I ran into! "

" He ran into you? He didn't stop you or anything? "

" I don't think he actually saw me... Can you talk to him for me? Please?... You know... how much... I miss him. "

" Of course Bella! He wants to hang out soon anyways, I'll tell him then about you. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that he's still on your mind. "

" I can only hope... "

* * *

**There's chapter eight in Bella P.o.V. i plan on writing an actual chapter nine soon, hopefully the flow continues and I please ya guys! Don't worry, she'll have Edward soon. I know you were probably hating me for making this encounter happen. But it happens in real life! Sometimes people don't notice the little details that can make a huge difference. **

**- Nessa**


	10. Catching up and breaking down

**I got some interesting news to spill! Well I got inspired with another idea for jacob fans. The first chapter is up, so just check it out. It's rather short. But for the better news! I'm putting together an actual playlist for this story. The link for it will be on my profile of course. It will be updated from time to time whenever there is a new chapter or in a chapter there are certain songs. like in chapter ten when Bella's in a club ooo spoiler. haha I am even finding some good songs that suit chapter 1 - 4 that didn't have songs at first. still need to find a couple of em. Enjoy!**

**Song - Hurt By Christina Aguilera**

**This song fits this chapter in most of the lyrics, some of the lyrics don't fit cause Edward never blamed Bella for anything. lol**

**The song is on the playlist as well as most of the others if you want to give it a listen. : D**

* * *

E.P.o.V

A couple of days passed in a haze. After seeing Alice a million questions entered my mind about only one person. Bella, she was the only one I really wanted to talk about when I had planned on 'hanging out' with Alice since i'm sure she was around her best friend. If anything, I only wanted to hear two words from alice about bella. 'she's happy.' I had wondered once more if the girl that I had talked to online was Bella, but she never signed in again so I doubted I would ever find out.

The only source that would probably shed some light on my situation was Alice. Tomorrow would be my day off from work. Despite me owning the enterprise I loved to work there as well and make sure everyone was satsified. I grabbed my silver cellphone on my desk and scrolled through the very few contacts I had. You'd think I'd have a lot of numbers but I never bothered with people outside of work to be honest. My life is meaningless without Bella, but I know If I tried to take my own life, it wouldn't solve anything. Unless Bella left this world first, I'd really have no will to live. Shaking off those depressing thoughts, I clicked Alice's number and heard it ring a couple of times before someone answered.

" Alice? "

" Edward! "

" Hello, listen, I was gonna-"

" Yeah I know! You wanna hang out tomorrow huh? "

" How'd you know?... "

" Heehee, I still get visions silly. "

" You always were weird.. "

" Yeah I kno- HEY! I'm not weird, I just have em everynow and then when I constatly think about something. Doesn't mean it will come true. Anyways, tomorrow at noon good for you? "

" Perfect... "

" See ya tomorrow then Eddie! "

" Don't call-"

I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say thanks to the pixie hanging up on me. I let out a sigh and closed the silver cellphone and tossed it on the desk lightly. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb while my eyes rested closed. I'd be talking to Alice tomorrow, finally. Maybe If I hadn't waited so long for these things I'd find out sooner about Bella, but her happiness had to come before my own. What if she doesn't even forgive me for leaving? Even If it wasn't my choice, I should of stayed. I would give her the world if it was my own to give. I wondered if she still drove that slow rust bucket of a truck. Probably not, knowing that thing it probably died when she was nineteen.

The rest of the day came and went and before I realized it, it was around nine in the morning when I woke up. Thinking about her often allowed my body to rest since I usually went without sleep. I hurried with a rush to get ready. After my hair dried, I ran a hair through it once. It was slightly less messy than usual. Without further or do, I made my way into the Vanquish and drove towards Alice's house. She had bought it a year ago with Jasper. I was still wondering when they planned on the marriage. It seemed like they were meant to be, like Bella and myself. I drove within my usual range of speed, going in and out of the traffic and within twenty minutes I arrived at her house. Knowing her the inside was probably decorated like some fashion magazine. I left my car, locking it once I exited and knocked on her door.

" Edward! There you are, come in, come in. "

She led me towards the sofas and we made small talk. I didn't exactly just want to start the conversation about Bella. She was my sister and I had to at least talk about her and how she had been for a while. When it seemed like she explained her whole life story for what I had missed and I did the same, the question blurted out of my mouth.

" So how's Bella? "

" I thought you were never going to ask at first... Well urm, SHESGREATFINEFANTASTIC..she's terrible, who am I kidding? "

Alice let out a groan and her head fell in her hands. Concern was written all over my face once she finally faced me once more.

" Alice...what do you mean?.. "

" It's all my fault... She said she forgave me a million times but I still blame myself.. "

" What aren't you telling me Alice? "

" Well...urm.. "

"Just tell me...please.. "

She had done it, she had reduced me to begging. What had she gotten Bella into? I could only assume it WAS her fault since she held so much blame in her face. But Bella being Bella would of course tell her it wasn't her fault. Hell, knowing Bella she was probably blaming herself for whatever happened.

" Okay... umm...It's been a while now, it happened when she was around nineteen and twenty.. Well we went to a club and she met a guy... "

" Go on... "

I was pleased to know that she met a guy. At least maybe she had been happy, she had forgotten about me.

" Well It's my fault... I'm the one that told them to exchange numbers and go on a date... It seemed to be fine for a while. I mean a few months and they seemed happy. But around seven months in the relationship or maybe it was five... She started getting bruises here and there. In the beginning we never said anything about it. Emmett and I assumed it could of been from her being clumsy. You know how she would always fall... Bella eventually told me.. It was because she never let him do anything in the relationship... It was strictly kisses and he wanted more. Well one day we never heard from her... "

" no..."

I muttered one words softly, I couldn't believe that the only guy she had met ended up abusing her, hurting my Bella. It made me feel pain and overall anger. I wanted nothing more than to track down the sick bastard and cut out his heart. I was too lost in thinking about Bella to cry. Tears didn't come due to the anger, Alice seemed to be doing the crying for me since the tears didn't seem to stop. I patted her shoulder lightly and regretfully said for her to continue please.

" Well.. It was terrible, who knows what would of happened if we hadn't gotten there on time. She was broken, if we had been any later... she could of been raped...or killed. Emmett beat the crap out of him and turned him into the police while I took Bella to the hospital. Ugh... James is stil in prision... Bella's in better condition though. She's fully recovered except for a scar on the palm of her hand. It looks like a cresent moon but Bella hate it. He had bit her...hard enough to leave a mark forever. He broke her arm, leg and her head got cut open thanks to him throwing her into a mirror.. "

I didn't want to hear anymore, I was glad she was safe now but in pain for just hearing what she had went through. It was terrible that someone could even do that to Bella. I hoped he'd rot in prison, I gave Alice some tissue and eventually we had calmed down.

" Would she..want to see me? "

" She did see you! "

" What!? When?... "

Bella seen me!? She must of really not wanted for me to know that she was there. It pained me that she saw me and didn't say anything. I guess I deserved it after all. I was never good for Bella in the beginning.

" Edward whatever your thinking, your wrong. You were just to blind to see her. You saw her on monday... rememeber the meeting? "

" The only females I remember is Tanya, you and...some brunette that ran into me.."

" Ding ding! A brunette that ran into you? "

" More like...tripped...and I caught her... oh my... That was Bella wasn't it? Geez I didn't know I could be so dense... I knew I recognized the strawberries... "

" Yup, finally you got it. Well I plan on telling Bella about going to a new club in hollywood, you should go there. Watch over her and then smoothly make your move. "

" Good plan. "

Now all I had to do was wait until I got the call from Alice to go to the new club. She gave me the directions, I hung out a little longer then headed home. Now to just get Bella back.

* * *

**BOOM! Hope you enjoyed it, it was sad I know but Edward had to find out what happened to Bella. Damien's pictures were added today as well. He's going to make an appearence in chapter ten. **


	11. The Night Club Scene

**Song - If I never see your face again by Maroon 5 and Rihanna**

**don't forget the link to the playlist is on my profile ;D**

**I also updated a picture of Edward Cullen. I found one really hot. ;D**

* * *

B.P.o.V.

For some reason, ever since wendsday happened, Alice seemed to be even more hyper. I mean was that even possible? She was awfully really happy about something and I could tell it probably meant something bad for me. She only got this way when we were going to go shopping or play bella barbie. I loathe both of them. It turned out I was right, she dragged me and Rosalie (though I don't think she really minded) to a number of stores in the mall. She said that I needed to get a new dress for friday night.

I didn't like the sound of it but shrugged it off and didn't bother to argue with Alice about the whole buying me a million of overly priced fabric that covered just enough. She ended up getting me a hot pink dress that was low enough to cover what was important. Then bought a couple of accessories that were black and then black high heels. She had gotten a beautiful green dress. She looked like Tinker bell except she was way better looking. Rosale settled for her regular red dress. ( **picture in profile **)

" Alice...do we have to go to a club friday? "

" Of course silly! "

" But... "

" Don't worry, If you meet any boys you don't already know I won't let you go out with them...no matter how charming they seem... "

" Thanks... hey wait, what do you mean by any boys I don't already know?... "

" Nothing! "

" Alice... ? "

" Come on, we're gonna have a sleep over at my place. "

What had she meant by that? I had a feeling she was hiding something but let it go. It didn't matter anymore, I was just going to have fun that night. I needed to do that, i hadn't had genuine fun in so long. The day has dragged on after we were done shopping. We ended the night by watching a couple of movies and talking about life. Tomorrow was the club day and for some reason I felt nervous.

I let it go once we woke up late and got ready. Rosalie and Alice stole the show and then they worked on me. I didn't argue since they probably wouldn't had listened to my pleas anyways. After a couple of hours... I actually looked pretty. They kept my hair down and curled it a bit, my dress fit perfectly. There was only one thing missing, my bracelet. I walked over to my bag and found it quickly then fastened it around my wrist. Alice smiled brightly once she saw that.

I wondered why but didn't bother asking. Knowing her, she wouldn't tell me anyways. We went in my car since Alice's prosche didn't exactly fit all of us in and Rosalie's BMW was being borrowed by Emmett since his jeep was in the shop. They would be meeting us there like they had...that one last time. My truck had died on me when I was nineteen and Rosalie made sure I got a good deal and a 'car that suit my personality'. It ended up being a baby blue audi. That's all I know, I don't remember the model make or anything, so don't ask. We arrived at the club and we were let in rather quickly since we were 'stunning' as the bouncer put it. We sat at the table for a while until Jasper and Emmett arrived.

When we were there, 'don't stop the music' by Rihanna (**on the playlist located on my profile**) had played loudly in the speakers. I told Alice I was going to go get a drink, she nodded and off I went. I actually hadn't planned on getting any alcohol since I never tried it. But the bartender insisted I get a 'pretty drink' as he called it. I only agreed so he'd stop talking to me. But when I drank the sweet liquid, it was too good and I found myself getting my third glass. I placed the finished drink on the counter and went off to dance.

After that... Let's just say I don't remember all too much. All I remember is that I began to dance to the music, soon someone was behind me and I started dancing in the way they did in the videos...except not as slutty. The guy had told me his name was Damien. The song changed to Low by T-pain (song in profile) and somewhere during the song... I didn't feel hands all over me. But there was still someone there behind me. I was too drunk to really care and back into the person, closing the small space between us and rubbed against the male during the song. Then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again...and I passed out.

E.P.o.V.

I went about my business as usual since wendsday had came. Though i was happy I would finally be able to really see Bella after all these years. I bet my angel was even more beautiful with age. She had always been so beautiful that the thought of her being even prettier didn't seem real. I sold a couple of more cars to rich clients. On thursday however I got a call I didn't expect. I looked at the number and didn't recongnize it. I answered and regretted it quite soon after I heard the voice.

" Hello Edward "

A voice purred on the other side, it seemed like she was trying to be suductive, she succeded in sounding that way but no one's charm worked on me. There was only one girl that captured my heart and she still had it in her possession.

" Urm, Hi. "

" i was wondering if your busy right now? "

" As a matter of fact, I happen to be swamped with work. "

" Oh... Well I wanted to know if we could get together later or tomorrow. "

" No, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. Between me and you, I'd rather keep it strictly professional. "

" I-I see, well maybe you'll change your mind. "

" Well good bye. "

Ha... Change my mind, not a chance. I shook my head to myself and actually worked on something. I was actually playing the paino. I hadn't touched it in so long it sounded like it needed to be tuned. i'd have to fix it soon. I sat down in a pitch black soft sofa and soon sleep came for me. A knock on the door is what woke me up. I glanced over towards the clock and it was ten. I had slept far too long. I woke up quickly and made my way to the door to look in the peep hole. It was my brother, Emmett. I opened it and he told me about how they were going to the club tonight. I merely laughed and said Alice already told me. I'd be there whenever she called.

We hung out for a while, and then he had to leave to get ready for the night. i too went to get ready, a reuinion at a club wasn't actually how i had planned it but I got ready and tried to look my best. I would of sworn sunglasses like usual but it was far too dark for that. I grabbed a leather jacket and put it over my white collared shirt. A sigh escaped my lips as I waited for that call. Hours had passed and I was beginning to wonder if Alice forgot. It was late as well. I grabbed my cellphone, car keys, wallet and decided I'd head to the club now and get in there whenever she called. On my way there, speeding like a bat out of hell, my cellphone rang. About time Alice...

" Alice, it took forever. "

" Sorry Edward, I got caught up in urm...business. "

" You mean dancing and having a good time. Don't worry, I was only worrying for the past hours. "

" Well get ready to worry more, Bella looks a bit drunk and she's dancing with some guy...urm... not exactly the best kind of dancing either if you know what I mean. "

" I'll be right there. "

I hung up the cellphone and tossed it on the passenger side. Bella...drunk? What was worse was that she was dancing with some guy...possibly dirty dancing. That didn't exactly sit well with me but I'd be there all too soon to get any real panic running through my system. I pulled into the parking lot and quickly walked to the front of the line. I gave the bouncer a couple of hundreds and he let me right in. The place was a bit packed, I scanned the dance floor for a little while. Some annoying rap song was playing and it was hurting my brain. I texted Alice and asked what she was wearing. Alice typed a hasty response saying a pink dress. Well, that wasn't hard to find.

A girl that was dancing a bit close to some tall guy with spiked hair stuck out like a sore thumb. It was obvious the girl was drunk. I quickly walked towards them and told the guy to let me cut in. He agreed which surprised me. I ddn't wrap my arms around her, I was too in shock that she was there...dancing and a bit drunk. My eyes scanned her body, mostly they flew to her wrist. She was wearing the bracelet I had given her so many years ago. This made a smile come on my face but it fell a bit once she backed up against me and started dancing in a way I'm sure Bella would be ashamed of when she knew she was doing such things. i placed my hands lightly on her waist to steady her for a little bit while I spoke to her in her ear.

" Bella... "

I didn't know what caused it, weither it was shock or the alcohol finally taking a strike but she fell. I caught her before she could really fall and picked her up bridal style. I would take her home, well to my home since I didn't exactly know where she lived. After a couple of steps someone blocked my way. It was the male from before, he started asking what i did and why she was knocked out. I didn't have to explain to some stranger so I turned my heel and went for the door. But a firm hand stopped me. I placed Bella on her feet, turned and swiftly punched the male in the face, knocking him on his back. Then swiftly swept bella back in my arms before she could hit the ground since she wasn't awake.

I walked out of the club with a bunch of eyes burning holes in my back. I unlocked the car, placed Bella in the passenger seat. I texted Alice saying I was taking bella to my home. Her response was simply have fun. That made me laugh, I put the car in drive and went down the road going at least eighty and arrived at my large house in about ten minutes. I took Bella out, closed the door with my foot and locked the car. Walking up the stairs quickly, I walked into my room and placed her on the bed. My hand gently touched her cheek. She was even more angelic than I thought possible. Then... I waited for my princess to awake.

* * *

**Oooo the suspense, bet it's going to kill you! ;D**


	12. Together once more

**Song - Take my hand by Dido**

**playlist on pro ;D**

* * *

E.P.o.V

I don't know how long it was that i had waited to see her. I sat in a lazy boy not to far from the bed. I smiled at her seeing her sleep. Even when she was drunk, she talked in her sleep. Oh how I had missed hearing her voice even if some of the things she had said didn't make sense. She had mentioned a male's name that I didn't recongnize. Jacob, she was saying how they were just meant to be friends and he started yelling at her. At least that's what I believed since she started whimpering a couple of no's. It pained me whenever her dreams weren't pleasent. When I had thought to sleep talking had ceased, she said one last thing that made my heart flutter.

" Edward..."

I smiled softly and watched her closed eyes, i didn't know when or what time it was but I had eventually went to sleep. A soft knock on the door was heard and my phone vibrated in my pocket which stirred me in my sleep. I walked over towards the door and checked my phone. Alice had came over to drop off some of Bella's things. I gave her a quick hug and took the large duffle bag out of her hand and waved goodbye. Once I placed the bag in the room, I went back to my chair and fell asleep once more. I didn't want to but after going some days without any sleep, the body took over. Though I awoke once more to a gentle hand on my face. My eyes opened a little quickly which made her take a step back. Bella was standing there, holding out her hand.

" Come to bed with me...Weither this is a dream or not... I want to fall alseep in your arms. "

" Of course Bella... "

I said softly in my velvet voice, a smile appeared on her lips. She crawled into bed and i followed suit, sinking in behind her in the slik soft sheets. Once we were settled, I placed my arm around her. No one would be taking her from me ever again. Unless of course she didn't want me. Then there would be nothing I could do but wish her happiness. Sometime later I awoke and Bella was still in my arms. It was nice to know that this all hadn't been a dream.

I inched closer towards her to inhale her strawberry scent. It was intoxicating, if only she knew the effect she had over me. I placed a kiss on her cheek and she stirred slightly. Without any warning, she shot up and looked franticlly around, her eyes avoiding me. I doubted she remembered last night. She looked down to her clothes and let out a light sight. I suppose she was greatful that she was still dressed. Though I did take off her shoes and accessories since I doubted it would be comfortable sleeping with them on. Her eyes then fell on me. I sat up which caused her to look over to me.

" I'm dreaming aren't I?... This has to be a dream.. "

" Your not dreaming Bella... I'm here. "

" You're here?... now... Why couldn't you had come...before. "

" I'm sorry Bella, If you don't forgive me, I'll understand..."

I let my head fall lightly, i didn't deserve to gaze into her brown orbs. Not to mention if I did I'd probably get lost in them and do something she wouldn't like. I started to get up off the bed, but a hand pulled me back down. I glanced over towards her and made the mistake of meeting her eyes with mine. She looked a little confused and overall she forgot to breathe.

" Breathe Bella...breathe.. "

I had to always remind her back then when we were in highschool. I watched her inhale the air and then the blush that I missed so much illuminated her cheeks. I carefully and slowly reached up to touch her warm cheeks. Her hand soon clasped around mine and we both started smiling like fools. I threw my famous crooked grin that I knew drove her crazy and she leaned in. Kissing me softly at first then with passion. I gave in and kissed her back, i pulled away before anything else could happen and smiled towards her.

" You always do that... "

" Well... We have a lot to catch up on, I can always kiss you later. "

" Kiss me now?... At least a little something new? "

The look she was giving me made it hard to resist so I gave in once more. My lips brushed her own and I spoke softly .

" I'll do one new thing then... "

I kissed her, it started out the same as it once always did. This time i let my tounge run over her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I think I took her by surprise since I felt her heartbeat quicken. Once she allowed me, I slid my tounge in her mouth and played a bit with her own. I turned my head to the right and her's went left. She ended up with her back on the bed, laying back down. I pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck lightly while we both caught our breath.

" That's certainly new... "

I answered her with a chuckle and then gave her one last chaste kiss before getting up off the bed. I had never done that before and I hoped I didn't do it wrong. Though with Bella I don't think any kiss could be wrong. I smiled over towards her one last time before speaking.

" You can take a shower right in that door, Alice dropped off some simple clothes for you to change into and she brought your bathroom supplies. "

I took my eyes off my angel as I walked over to where the bag was, grabbed it and handed it to Bella. She smiled up at me but then her question was a little odd. Though I answered it with a simple answer.

" How many girlfriend have you had...if you don't mind me asking? "

" Zero, besides you of course, I'm going to start making breakfast so it can be ready when you come out. "

A smile came across my face as i looked towards her. She nodded though her face still read confusion. I didn't bother asking about what, I let it drop as I walked over towards the large kitchen and began to prepare a fine breakfast for the both of us. I already knew about James and i didn't even want to know about Jacob Black. If there had been any other guys that she had dated I would of stood on the sidelines just cheering for her to be happy, even if she didn't want me.

B.Po.V.

Oh my head... Why does it hurt so much? Ugh, what did I do? I don't even rememeber...I open my eyes to see a heavenly figure too amazing to be real. I know who it is without a doubt in my mind. I don't want him to fade away too quick so I might as well at least have him next to me. I rise up out of the bed, though my head is yelling to get back and I almost trip, I make my eyes over towards his large lazy boy chair. I didn't know if I should at first but my body gave in and I brushed my hand against his cheek. His eyes snapped open which sent me backing up a bit so I didn't scare him too bad. I manage to get words out hoping I don't sound too stupid.

" Come to bed with me...Weither this is a dream or not... I want to fall alseep in your arms. "

" Of course Bella... "

I expected his answer to be along those lines. This was a dream, I knew it now. But dispite these thoughts, I drag him along with me. I crawl into bed, my back to him. amazed I feel his weight sink in next to me on the heavenly bed. The sliky soft sheets fall on our bodies and his arm wraps around me. This is too good to be true. I let sleep take me once more. I don't know how long later but a kiss no my cheek makes me go rigid and I snap up awake. My eyes glance around the room. It was still from the dream. My eyes go to my clothes. Relief washings through me, at least I'm not naked which means i didn't do anything I'd regret. I feel weight shift on the left side of me which makes my eyes fly to the source. It was none other than the angel. I smile, and words come out.

" I'm dreaming aren't I?... This has to be a dream.. "

" Your not dreaming Bella... I'm here. "

" You're here?... now... Why couldn't you had come...before. "

" I'm sorry Bella, If you don't forgive me, I'll understand..."

Confusion flooded through me and I see his head fall, he started to rise off the bed. I stopped him. There was no way I was going to let him fade away weither this was a dream or wasn't. Our eyes meet and suddenly I stop breathing. I didn't really realize i had held my breathe until he told me his famous lines. I inhale the air. He still had the effect on me, it never changed. My cheeks grow hot especially when he had brushed his hand against them. This feels too real to be a dream now. I hold his hand still afraid he could disappear any moment. I could feel myself smiling stupidly, then he did it! He smiled that crooked grin that drove me insane. I couldn't resist it any longer and I leaned in kissing him softly. But that wasn't enough, I wanted more. My arms flung around his neck and I deepened the kiss. To my surprise he did the same, then all too quickly he pulled away. He hadn't changed one bit, my prude prince still didn't allow things to go any further. I pouted him and let the words blurt out.

" You always do that... "

" Well... We have a lot to catch up on, I can always kiss you later. "

" Kiss me now?... At least a little something new? "

The look she was giving me made it hard to resist so I gave in once more. My lips brushed her own and I spoke softly .

" I'll do one new thing then... "

It seemed like he had given in to my pleads, I was pleased with myself. I had made him give in and then he kissed me. It was normal at first but then he slid his tounge over my bottom lip. Butterflies seemed to explode out of my stomach and it did flips on top of that. Shock flooded through my system, though I opened my mouth granting him his entrance. His tounge was warm and it was sensational. He had never done this with me before, why now? How did he get so good at kissing? Oh my God, how many girls has he been with? My guess is tons. I bet millions of girls threw themselves at his feet and he did things... that's the only way he could do things like this. His lips left mine soon but returned on my neck. It felt too good to be real. A question flooded through my mind but instead of asking it I blurt out something that makes me blush a shade of red.

" That's certainly new... "

He replied with a chuckle, oh god, of course he chuckled. He's probably thinking that he learned a lot of tricks with me gone. I always wondered what he ever saw in me. It was probably just a teenage thing. If anything he was probably dating Tanya right now. Before I could jump to a bunch of other conclusions, he interrupted my thoughts.

" You can take a shower right in that door, Alice dropped off some simple clothes for you to change into and she brought your bathroom supplies. "

I watched him walk over towards where a rather large duffle bag was. Alice... Sometimes I love her and other times I wish she didn't pack so much. I could only imagine what kind of clothes are in there. I smile at my greek god and then the question comes out without warning. God I feel stupid.

" How many girlfriend have you had...if you don't mind me asking? "

" Zero, besides you of course, I'm going to start making breakfast so it can be ready when you come out. "

He answered smoothly. I didn't believe him of course. How could I? How could someone as good looking as Edward be single ever since he had left me that day? How was I suppose to believe those words. I nodded in reply to him making breakfast. i couldn't bring myself to say anything else. But then I felt guilt run through my veins. If he was telling me the truth... That made me feel terrible. I had been with someone else besides him. Of course James never really got far. Kisses were all I had allowed with him which got me the scar on my palm. I glanced down at the cresent shaped mark. Disgusted I rose off the bed and went into the bathroom to shower and dress. I guess... I would just have to take his word and let the love flood from me. But did he feel the same way still?

* * *

**There be another chapter! I'm happy I managed to get it out before the next day. xD Hope you liked it. Review to give me some feedback. ;D**

**I like knowing if people actually like the story. I would like to thank RockxPaperxScissors, Angela-EsmeCullen, riversd14 and all my other reviewers for giving me good feedback!**

**- Nessa**


	13. Angel eyes and an unwanted call

**Songs -**

**Edward/Bella - paradise by Sade**

**Jacob - you make me better by Fabolous ft Ne-yo **

**Here's a terribly long chapter for you guys! It features someone's point of view that i figured would be a bit different and it's nice to make Jacob panic and think things. I are evil, I know. But this wouldn't be a true Twilight fanfict without Jacob getting in the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**E.P.oV. **

When Bella went into the shower I started on breakfast. By the time she came out the table was set and the food layed out on plates. My eyes wandered over towards her wet hair, her pale face and I smiled. I truely didn't deserve to magically just be in her life. But I was selfish, I wanted her for myself. Bella came over towards the table with a shocked look on her face.

" You made all of this? "

" Yes. "

" Wow... Thanks. "

" Anything for you. "

Bella responded with the blush that I loved all too much. Then we ate for a while in silence, I was enjoying her company, it didn't matter what we did or how she was dressed. She was radiant in every single thing she did. Eventually we had finished and I proceeded to washing the dishes. Bella jumped up in an instant.

" I'll help! "

" Bella, you don't need to.. "

" But I want to. "

" Alright, you rinse and I'll dry. "

" Just like old times. "

I flashed her a crooked grin and she seemed frozen for a moment until I reminded her to breathe. She blushed and then we continued with the dishes. After everything was finished I excused myself to take my own shower. She said she'd be there waiting for me, which made me want to rush since i feared that she could just disappear. After only fifteen minutes, I exited the shower in only a towel wrapped around my waist.

I had been in such a rush I forgot to get a change of clothes. I laughed at myself for a moment but instantly froze when I heard another male's voice in the room. Who the hell was that? I opened the door and came out, my hair was defying gravity thanks to the wetness in it. A male that stood a bit taller than me, he was probably six seven and I was only six one. He had lightly tanned skin, black hair that was spiked up. His eyes then fell on me and you could see the pain in his expression. Instantly he questioned her. Was he her boyfriend? Alice told me she wasn't dating anyone...

" Who the heck is he? "

" Jake, calm down, That's Edward... "

" THAT'S Edward? The guy that left you in tears when he just decided to move away? "

" Jacob Black, you know it wasn't like that. He didn't have a choice! "

" Fine, whatever, call me later, I was just worried. "

" Don't be, I'm fine, We'll hang out soon. "

Then he parted giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes fell on me and then her cheeks redded. I chuckled lightly and walked over towards the massive closet. I grabbed pants, a shirt then walked further in to grab socks and boxers from the dresser. Then I came back out, told Bella I'd be right back and went back into the bathroom. Once I was decent I exited the bathroom in simple jeans, a white collar shirt which I was still buttoning up.

" Worried boyfriend?... "

" No! He's just a friend..."

" Okay. "

I replied softly, if he had been a boyfriend I actually wouldn't mind since he seemed good enough for her. He was probably better but whatever her choice ended up being, I wouldn't mind. I brushed out the thoughts and walked over towards her and asked a question.

" So, where do you want to go? "

" Go?...We don't have to go anywhere, we can ummm just stay here? "

" Whatever you want. "

I gave her a small kiss on her lips and led her towards the living room and sat down on the leather sofa. We talked a little bit about what I had been up to, but I was more interested in finding out more about her. Yet she still asked about the girlfriends. I don't know why she didn't believe me. She would just rephrase the question.

" So...there's no one you liked? or even crushed on? Well... What about lust?.. "

I shook my head to all her questions since they were being thrown out quickly. What was she implying? That I could of turned into some jerk that used and abused woman. I would never do such a thing. Though I understood why she asked the last question. We both knew the difference of love and lust. Someone could have lustful fullfillments without the worry of commientment so easily now and days.

" No Bella, I'm still a virgin, yourself? "

I couldn't help but be curious, though even if she wasn't still a virgin... I wouldn't care.

" Yup. "

A blush flooded her cheeks which made me smile. I was glad that no one had taken or rather stole her innocence. James never had gotten that far, I'd have to tell my brother thanks later when I see him. We continued in conversation talking about other things. We of course both avoided James. I didn't want to talk about him and trigger something in Bella. In the end, we spent the day together. She was in my arms and we watched a couple of movies. It was around six when the phone rang. I let out a sigh and walked over towards the home phone. I picked it up and soon regretted it once more.

" Hello Edward. "

" Hi.. "

" So, did you change your mind after all? "

" No, and I don't plan to. "

" Is there another girl? "

" As a matter of fact there is. "

" Why don't you just dump her and come over, I'll give you what you want. "

" Well I don't want what you have. Stop calling here please. "

I hung up the phone and placed it down. Almost in an instant the phone rang again. A sigh escaped my lips and I ripped out the phone cord. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to walk over to a very confused looking Bella until my cellphone rang. I put the cellphone on vibrate and threw it in a sock which I placed in the large closet. I walked back out towards Bella and she erupted with a question.

" Some girl huh? "

" Yes.. A girl that can't take no for an answer, you should know... You work for her. "

" Oh... Tanya...Well she's used to getting everything she wants. "

" I'm not property Bella, but if I was... I'd only belong to you. "

I placed my arms around her and kissed her lips once more, before I deeped the kiss I bent my head towards her throat and whispered.

" I'd give you the world if It were mine. "

* * *

**B.P.o.V.**

I stood there watching him still in awe that he was even there. I smiled lightly to myself then walked through the doors where he had directed me into. Oh my God...This is built for a king, well Edward is pretty much mr.prince charming... but this bathroom is unbelievable. I think I can swim in the bath tub. Well... might as well take advantage of the bath tub since I may never be here (**picture in profile**)

I turn on the hot water and a bit of the cold. Once it's perfected I wait until it fills up then I settled in. After I relaxed in for about ten minutes, I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered it in. I didn't want to be prune when I came out. After I felt very clean and smelled as best as I could, I dried myself off while the water went down the drain. A soft relaxing sigh escaped my lips then I dressed and dried my hair enough so it's wetness wouldn't get the floor wet. It was a bit wild, but who cares? I put my dress in the bag and carried it out with all my stuff in it. Once I placed my bag down, I felt someone's eyes on me. It was Edward, My eyes went to his and then to what he had done.

" You made all of this? "

" Yes. "

" Wow... Thanks. "

" Anything for you. "

I blushed a fiery red and smiled then let my hair fall in my face when I made my way over to the table. He was truely too sweet. I don't know what I ever did in life to deserve someone like him. He deserved someone so much prettier. Hell going back to my previous thoughts, he probably dated so many super models. Ugh, I decided to push those thoughts aside from now and just enjoy the breakfast with Edward. Which resulted in silence when we ate. After most of the food was finished, He had gotten up to do the dishes. I just couldn't stand for that, he had cooked a grand breakfast and for someone to have to wash the dishes...it just wasn't right. I jumped up like some pixie we all know and spoke with happiness.

" I'll help! "

" Bella, you don't need to.. "

" But I want to. "

" Alright, you rinse and I'll dry. "

" Just like old times. "

I responded to him, it was just like old times. Back then he'd always insist on helping me and I told him he could dry. It made doing the dishes bring back sweet memories. But when we finished the dishes, Edward excused himself so he could shower. I nodded and watched him leave. But after only ten minutes passed, there was a rather loud knock on the door. I grew scared but overall... worried. Was it some needy blonde who came back for more. I trudged over towards the door and opened it to find a very surprised face. It was Jacob Black, the last person I expected to see at Edward's door.

" Jacob? ... what are you doing here? "

" Oh! I'm so glad your okay Bella, I was worried when Alice said you went home drunk with some guy. When I had went to your apartment though you weren't there. I asked the neighbors and they claimed you never came home. I had to call Alice again and she told me you were at a friend's house. So I asked for directions and here I am. "

" Awww Jake, I'm glad you worry but I'm fine. "

I replied to him softly and brought him into a hug, he held me like I'd disappear though. It hurt a little but I kept my mouth shut and smiled. Once he let go, he started going into father mode.

" Is this a guy's place?! "

" Yes... "

" Oh my God Bella, and you were drunk! "

He had his hand on his face like he was angry. It didn't help any when I heard a door open. Our eyes went over towards the source to find Edward half naked. Oh my... I think I would faint if it weren't for Jacob rising his voice demanding who he was. I snapped out of my daze and lust for my greek god that was standing by the doorway.

" Who the heck is he? "

" Jake, calm down, That's Edward... "

" THAT'S Edward? The guy that left you in tears when he just decided to move away? "

" Jacob Black, you know it wasn't like that. He didn't have a choice! "

" Fine, whatever, call me later, I was just worried. "

" Don't be, I'm fine, We'll hang out soon. "

I had to calm him down before he blew a fuse or something. His eyes still filled with hate, but he gave me a smile, wrapped me up in his warm body and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. My eyes quickly went to Edward when Jacob closed the door behind him. I cheeked felt hot, I heard his musical chuckle and watched him walk over towards what I guessed was the closet to grab clothes and then headed towards the bathroom to get dressed. Once he came out, he was stilly buttoning up his collar shirt. His voice broke my daze and his question made me regret that Jacob had gotten so close to me.

" Worried boyfriend?... "

" No! He's just a friend..."

" Okay. "

I answered quickly because I didn't want him to think anything was actually between Jacob and I. But to be honest, Jacob was in love with me. He had told me before but I told him I didn't exactly feel that way. He kept insisting that I was just denying it, but I knew he was wrong. He was just my best friend and nothing more. He broke the small silence by asking another question.

" So, where do you want to go? "

" Go?...We don't have to go anywhere, we can ummm just stay here? "

" Whatever you want. "

He came over and kissed me on the lips. I wanted more just as always, but I figured there would be enough time for that later. He led me to the living room and I went into his arms, it was comfortable and felt like a couple of puzzle pieces that clicked in, fitting right, perfectly together. After some small talk was being exchanged. He was surprised about my choice in cars. I asked what he meant and he explained that Alice had told him what car she had gotten me. He complimented me saying it was perfect for me. An audi, it could drive really fast and smooth if driven by the right person. After a little more catching up, I couldn't help but blurt it out once more. It was bothering me. I knew he HAD to have been with someone. Even if there wasn't a relationship there. You didn't have to be together with someone relationship wise to get sex.

" So...there's no one you liked? or even crushed on? Well... What about lust?.. "

" No Bella, I'm still a virgin, yourself? "

" Yup. "

I popped the 'p' at the end of yup. It was true, James had never gotten that far with me. I didn't even let the tounge thing happen. The thought of someone else being that close to me didn't feel right unless it was Edward. i was surprised that he claimed to be a virgin. I guess for now... maybe I'd believe him. When James was going to force me, he barely got my shirt off and my pants unbuttoned but Emmett kicked down the door before anything else could happen and saved me. Hours passed and I was in his arms, we watched a couple of movies, nothing too big and then the home phone rang. Edward put me to the side, then went off to answer it. I could only hear his side of the conversation and it just flooded questions in my mind. There seemed to be irritation in his voice when he answered.

" Hi.. "

" No, and I don't plan to. "

" As a matter of fact there is. "

" Well I don't want what you have. Stop calling here please. "

What wasn't he planning on doing? What was there that was stopping him? Well... he didn't want what they had and he asked to stop calling. It was probably some slut that wanted to have sex like usual and he when he said 'he didn't plan to', he probably was talking about me. That i was here and he didn't plan on staying with me. I don't know, I was caught up in my thoughts until he hung up the phone. But as if the girl dialed it again, the phone rang. I saw him sigh and then rip out the phone cord. Some one was mad... Then his cellphone went off. If he didn't like the girl he wouldn't have given her all his numbers..right? Ugh... what did I get myself in to. I should just leave and forget about ever getting the person I love back. Once he came back in view, I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

" Some girl huh? "

" Yes.. A girl that can't take no for an answer, you should know... You work for her. "

A girl that i work for? Was he trying to call me a hooker?! I don't work for any girl that would bug the crap out of Edward... wait... At my business the only mean needy woman there was...

" Oh... Tanya...Well she's used to getting everything she wants. "

There goes my chance. Tanya always gets what she wants one way or another. It made me sad. Before my thoughts could carry on, he spoke once more.

" I'm not property Bella, but if I was... I'd only belong to you. "

Oh geez! I totally doubt that... Before my thoughts could carry on he wrapped his arms around me, place a chaste kiss. Then he whispered something that made my heart stop.

" I'd give you the world if It were mine. "

My grinned softly and felt his lips brush against my throat then he kissed me the same way he had before when I begged for another kiss. Our tounges did a bit of a battle, this time I was ready.

* * *

**J.P.o.V.**** -- Jacob Black!**

My thoughts drfited off to Bella, I was invited to go but declined. I figured I'd go the next time she went and spend the time with her. I wanted her to be mine but she hadn't realized her true feelings for me yet. I guess I would just have to wait until it finally hit her. I dialed Alice's number and asked about how it went.

" Hey Alice, so how was the club? "

" Oh it was fun! Bella actually got drunk and was driven home. "

" Oh alright, thanks. "

I closed the phone and then decided to visit Bella. If she was home and awake by now she probably had a killer headache. Silly Bella, i can't believe she got drunk. Well at least she was okay. I drove my silver musthang down the street and eventually came to her apartment. After parking outside on the street. I strolled up towards her door and knocked, soon the knocking turned to pounding. No one was answering, I began to panic. The neighbors came out since I had been knocking so loud, an old woman poked her head out and looked at me.

" Sorry for disturbing you, Do you know were Isabella Swan is? "

" She never came home, dear. "

" Oh...okay thanks. "

I quickly bolted from where I had been standing and slid into my car quickly. I put it in drive and dialed Alice's number once more. She didn't pick up until the third ring. Anger and panic filled my voice.

" Where is she?! You said she went home! "

" With a friend... I was going to tell you but you hung up too fast. Do you want the adress? "

" Of course! I just want to make sure she's safe. "

Once she gave me the address, it took at least thirty minutes until I was parked outside of a house that could of belonged to Batman. I let out a huff and ran towards the door. I pounded on the door and then surprise filled my face instead of anger. Bella had answered, she looked like she showered not too long ago. I smiled and slipped inside and she asked me a question which caused me to blurt out what had just happened.

" Jacob? ... what are you doing here? "

" Oh! I'm so glad your okay Bella, I was worried when Alice said you went home drunk with some guy. When I had went to your apartment though you weren't there. I asked the neighbors and they claimed you never came home. I had to call Alice again and she told me you were at a friend's house. So I asked for directions and here I am. "

" Awww Jake, I'm glad you worry but I'm fine. "

I held her in my arms once she hugged me. I was afraid she'd disappear if I didn't hold for a long time. But once my eyes scanned the place...it seemed to dark to be a girl's house.

" Is this a guy's place?! "

" Yes... "

" Oh my God Bella, and you were drunk! "

My eyes went towards the bedroom, the door was open. I quickly seen a messy bed with the sheets thrown everywhere. That really made me angry.I placed my hand on my face, disappointment flooded through my system as well. But once I heard a door open, My eyes scanned over a male who had just walked out half naked only in a towel. Rage flooded through once more and I rised my voice.

" Who the heck is he? "

" Jake, calm down, That's Edward... "

" THAT'S Edward? The guy that left you in tears when he just decided to move away? "

" Jacob Black, you know it wasn't like that. He didn't have a choice! "

" Fine, whatever, call me later, I was just worried. "

" Don't be, I'm fine, We'll hang out soon. "

I wanted more than to just leave. I gave her a hug, a kiss on the forehead and bolted. My only thought was that she slept with Edward Cullen... Lucky bastard...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and didn't get too bored while you read everything. : D**


	14. Assumptions

**song - I'll be lovin you long time by Mariah Carey**

* * *

The last couple of days flew by and I had lost track. No one called me again, i guess Alice told everyone that I was safe with Edward and there was no need to really be worrying. We were together again, i was his and he was mine. It had been so long since we had such claims on eachother. It felt too right. Edward had awoke earlier than me to attend to business. Without me knowing, he had actually took a couple of days off work just to be with me.

That made me a bit worried on his part, but he said it was no big deal. I was actually scheduled to meet with him today at the graphix.inc business. We had to wrap up our deal and he was to make the check out to me and all that stuff. I got ready for work, wearing the business attire that we were suppose to wear and put my hair up. I never really liked putting my hair up but that was Tanya's rules. I just thought it was funny how no one could wear their hair down except for herself. Sounded like a vainity problem to me, but I let it go. I had my other half back and nothing else seemed to matter. I grabbed the brief case and headed out of Edward's house. My audi was already there waiting for me, Edward or Alice's doing most likely. I slid into the driver seat comfortably and drove off towards work. Everything seemed to be fine and in order. Today was monday, I let out a sly sigh as I walked into my office. About an hour or later, there was a knock on the door. I walked over towards the door and opened it to fine very familiar green eyes.

" Hello Mr.Cullen. "

" Miss Swan. "

Edward and I had agreed to keep things a bit more on the professional side today due to Tanya being there. But things happened and eventually we got wrapped up in talking about other things than work. The check was already made out and I placed it in my drawer. I'd have to give it to Tanya after our meeting was complete. I gave Edward an example of what everything would look like. He chuckled softly and nodded.

" Perfect. "

I blushed lightly, there was no hair to create curtains to hide behind so my blush was pretty clear as the sun. I could only avert my eyes. I placed the examples in the brief case and stood up, Edward quickly followed by standing up as well. We walked over towards the door, opened it to find Tanya about to knock. She purred in a voice that clearly sent disgust on mine, but I quickly let it go away before Tanya could pay any attention. Well, not like her attention was actually on me, her eyes seemed to be undressing Edward as she spoke. Someone please slap this woman...or so help me God I'll do it!

" Hello Edward, How are things? Did you change your mind yet? You know, I keep calling but your not picking up. "

" I've been busy with more important things. So Bella, your going to come over after work correct? "

What was he thinking!? I can't believe he just said that. Was he trying to make Tanya jealous? Maybe that's what this whole thing was about... maybe he really didn't care about me like he said. Maybe he was using me to make Tanya get jealous. Well it seemed to be working cause her next statement wasn't actually said in the nicest tone. It actually sounded like she was hissing at us.

" You two know each other?! "

" Yes, since highschool. Bella?... "

" Um... No actually, I haven't hung out with Jacob in a while I don't want him pounding on your door again like last time. "

Oh God... how could I say no to him?! Oh well, it was true.. .oh geez I can't believe I said it like that though. Now Tanya knows I've been in his house and that there's another guy and oh I can't think right now. I saw Edward have a bit of pain in his expression but he only nodded. He didn't even look at Tanya to see her reaction. I watched him walk away and then Tanya sent a glare my way.

" Your not to be working with him anymore, He can complete the rest of the transaction with me. Keep it professional Bella, I can't believe your sleeping with clients. "

" What?! I don't appreciate you assuming stupid things like that Tanya. "

I spat her name as if it was something gross sounding. Though my attitude didn't sit to well with her since she ended up suspending me from work for the rest of the week. Now I really wouldn't be able to see Edward at work. Not to mention I told him no in front of her. Ugh... Could things get any worse? Why did I even ask, knowing my luck I'll get hit by a bus or something. I walked out of the building, taking down my hair. To my surprise Edward was leaning against my Audi.

" Did she fire you?... "

" No, just suspended me for the week... "

" I heard the yelling when I was leaving. I can't believe she would assume stupid things like that. "

" Well, I don't blame her, i assumed it in the beginning too...remember? "

" Yeah, but that's different.. "

" No it's not, people that dont now you can only assume such things. "

" But you know me Bella... i haven't changed from who I was five years ago. "

" I know that now, I'm just happy my assumtion was wrong. "

I flashed him a smile which seemed to relax the tension that he had, he opened his arms and I leaned in hugging him. One of his hands was on the back of my head and the other was on my shoulder. A comforting hold. It soothed me all too well. I was able to hear his beating heart, it sounded like it was beating faster than what it was suppose to. Nervous maybe?

" Are you okay Edward?... Your heart's beating really fast.. "

" It's because of you.. "

" Me?..."

" Do you really not see the effect you have on me? "

" I'm clueless. "

" I have to constantly remind my own self to breath. "

" oh "

My mouth made the same of an 'o' which sent him chuckling. It felt nice knowing that it wasn't just a one sided effect. But what did I possibly possess to make him so nervous around me? I was normal and plain. I'm surprised that Tanya didn't have that stupid effect on him. I decided to throw her out of my head and focus on the young man that had his arms around me.

" So your going to hang out with that guy, Jacob? "

" No... I'm just going to call him. "

" You said that because of Tanya?... "

" Yeah, but who cares... "

" Exactly, who cares what people think of us. They can make all the assumptions they want, it doesn't matter to me. "

Eventually I got into my audi and he got into his Vanquish. It suddenly clicked in my head... that one time when I got im'd from that stupid online dating thing... That was him!? Oh my... Well at least I know that a vanquish was a car after all. I could of been in his arms days before our actual meeting if I had bothered to read what he had been typing! Now I feel really stupid. I shrugged it off since I'm assuming Edward didn't bother with that site now that he had me again.. at least I hoped he didn't bother with it anymore. Eventually I followed him to where he lived and we walked hand in hand towards his front door. But to our surprise when we had walked in, there was someone there...


	15. Drunk regret

**songs featured in playlist now**

**- Drunk by Luxxury**

**- Kiss Kiss remix by Chris Brown and some DJ**

**- Falling on by Finger Eleven**

* * *

**B.P.o.V.**

When Edward opened the door, I wasn't prepared for who was on the other side. It was none other than Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and... Jacob? I smiled lightly over at everyone. Why was Alice here? She had been at work... oh well, I suppose everyone heard the stupid conversation between Tanya and Alice probably told everyone. Oh boy... that means that everyone probably thinks I am sleeping with Edward. The look in Jacob's eyes was enough to tell me what I was thinking. Edward closed the door behind us and glanced around at everyone.

" Hello?... How'd you guys get in? "

" You gave me a key remember Eddie! "

" Alice... I told you not to call me that... "

" Sorry, anyways! You've been keeping Bella away from everyone so we're all going to hang out! "

" Yeah, you never did call me back Bella. "

" Sorry Jake... "

" Don't worry about it... I guess you've just been busy, that's what todays for, your gonna have to make it up to me. "

I gave a nervous chuckle at what Jacob had said. I hoped his 'making up' wasn't too bad or anything. Edward had tightened his grip around my waist when Jacob had said that... so I was beginning to wonder what exactly he had meant. I didn't really get a chance to ask since Alice was too busy jumping up and down. That could only mean one thing... ugh... shopping and make overs. Just kill me now and bury me six feet under.

" By the look on your face you look like your getting ready for the gas chambers... Am I really that bad Bella? "

" No Jake, it's not you... It's why Alice is so happy. "

" Yup! you guessed right Bella, shopping and make-overs!! Especially for where we're going. "

I let out a groan, walked over towards the couch and flopped down. Lucky enough for me my business skirt was so low that it covered me when I did flop down. What exactly what are we going to do? Clubbing again? Why me? The last time I had went to a club I ended up drunk and rubbing all over some guy and then...Edward. I'm happy that he never brought that up. I would of been a tomato forever if he had.

" Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! You better get up or I'll annoy you forever! "

" Alice, she's tired...having to deal with Tanya was bad enough. "

" Hey! That's why I'm going to cheer her up. "

" Or send her to an early grave. "

Jake's retort sent my laughing. It was true, I rose up off the couch and walked over to Alice and Rosalie.

" Fine... take me away. "

Jasper and Emmett started laughing, i bet they were glad to be getting away from their other halves today. I don't know how Jasper manages to keep Alice calm when he's with her, but boy would I be bowing down and worshiping him for his calm aloof and not to mention patient attitude with her.

" Then we'll all head off to the club and party like no tomorrow! Come home and watch movies til we drop! Whooo! "

" How can you be so happy. "

" It's a gift! "

" Or a curse... "

I muttered under my breath but it seemed everyone heard me but Alice since I was near them. They busted up laughing but stopped once Alice started giving death glares. Who knew such a small girl could scare people so easily. After the conversation I was dragged off to hell. We had went to a number of places and much to my dismay, we entered Victoria secret.

" What could i possibly need here? "

" Some sexy langerie of course for Edward! "

" Alice! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing any of this in front of him! "

" I know, you'll be very much alive when you wear it. Besides, Edward will jump you once he sees you in... this! "

She held out some black lacy material that made my blush wildly. Then they arugued with me saying how they wouldn't leave until I tried it on. I tried to stand my ground but it really didn't seem like they'd be leaving anytime soon. I quickly tried it on and poked my head out of the dressing room. I can't believe I was doing this. Ugh! I walked out and then the wolf whisles were sounded thanks to Alice and Rosalie. What made me blush a fiery red was the fact that everyone in the store laid eyes on me.

Men started eyeing me with hungry stares. I ran back inside and quickly changed. Once I got back out with my clothes on, the men in the store kept wiggling their eyesbrows suggestively towards me. I just glared or grimaced at them. Alice made me buy it and then we went out and met the guys. Edward glanced towards the pink small bag and looked up at me with a bit of surprise. I blushed once more and hid the bag among all the other clothes I had gotten. Thankfully Edward didn't say anything. Afterwards, we drove towards Edward's house. I put all my bags in his room since I was going to spend the night again.

" Don't you dare look in the bags... "

" i wouldn't even think about it. "

He had held up his hands as if he was surrendering. I smiled over towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Usually I was the one always wanting more, but it was him who deepened the kiss. We pulled apart trying to recollect our breath and walked out of the room holding hands. Alice had ended up sending Emmett, Jasper and Jacob to get the movies. Alice figured they could pick out the movies for later while the girls got ready. Edward glanced at everyone.

" Am I to be sent away too? "

" Of course not Edward! This is your house after all, but you ARE going to have to stay somewhere else in the house while all the girls get ready! "

Edward nodded lightly and strolled down the hall. I was assuming he'd be spending time in a different room since he had many. I had only been shown a couple of the rooms, but I could of sworn i heard a faint tune coming from a piano. Alice broke my thoughts by dragging me off into the bathroom. Her and Rosalie started getting me ready. It was already seven so by the rate they went, it would be nine before they were done. As the hours passed, I was dolled up and ready for a night out. As well as everyone else. Eventually my hair was nicely curled, the make-up was natural looking and the light eyeliner and mascura made my eyes pop.

The dress was a bit more revealing than the last one. But what did I have to worry about this time? Edward would be there with me. (pictures in profile) My dress was a simple cute black dress. As usually Rosalie sported a red dress and Alice dressed in a nice cute pixie like green dress that seemed made for her. Eventually we stepped out and revealed ourselves to the boys who had came back from the video store. Rosalie had strolled out of Edward's room first and was received comments from everyone. Edward was apparently there saying she looked pretty.

God, he only said pretty?! She was flawless compared to me. Alice skipped and danced out next.. How she didn't trip was beyond me. Everyone said around the same thing and next was me. Of course they made me last, I bet no one would say anything. Probably only Edward because he HAD to, it was only nice to say your girlfriend was looking nice, right? Ugh... Here we go. I walked out of Edward's room in in short heels. Jacob's mouth dropped and Edward couldn't stop staring. I guess I looked really bad. Great...

" Planning to catch flys Jake?... I know I look terrible and all but staring doesn't help me... "

" No, how could you think that? Your absolutly stunning, you make angels jealous in heaven. "

Edward walked over towards me, placing his arm softly around my waist and gave me a kiss on the neck which made me go to crimson. Then he whispered in my ear.

" Everyone's going to be jealous tonight since I have the most beautiful girl. "

" Oh please...the ladies are gonna be all over you. "

" I'll be too busy dancing with you to notice. "

After the complients ended and Emmett coughed for us to come back to earth. We all laughed and then Jacob said i looked pretty. Edward scoffed and said how could I only be pretty? Then tension came between the two but somehow we eventually made it out of the house and into the cars. I was going with Edward in his Vanquish while everyone else was piling up in the bmw and Jacob was driving alone in his musthang. I must say he did certainly improve his car over the years. Edward held my hand as he drove too fast for me to even notice the surroundings. His hand holding stopped me from screaming whenever he turned.

Words weren't needed for this moment, we drove in silence awaiting one hell of a party. The club was called 'Rooftops" I don't know where they got their name from but the club was actually better than how I remembered any club being. The music wasn't as bad. Most of the songs were remixed which made them tolerable and danceable to. We walked over towards a table occupied by only Jacob. I guess he drove much faster than everyone else. How he beat Edward amazed me. But soon after Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper joined us. A round of drinks went around but I only ordered water. There was no way I was going to have a repeat of last time. Edward stuck to water as well.

" You should have fun and get a drink. You don't have to order water.. "

" Well I don't want to drive drunk. "

" I'll drive, it will be in safe hands. "

" I'll only have one drink then..."

I nodded lightly over towards him but eventually that one drink turned into six and a couple of shots of tequila. Boy could he drink! We danced and partied, i intended on staying sober since if I did manage to drink something I was too afraid of what would happen. So i stuck with water the whole night. Kiss Kiss by Chris brown came on, only it was a remix, it didn't sound too bad. Even when Edward was drunk he was still a debonair, at least until the last part of the night. Then he started dancing a bit close to me like probably how I had been dancing with him when I had been drunk. It was time to go before he did something ungentlemen like and regretted it. I grabbed his hand and led him to the table.

" Well, I'm going to go and take Edward home. He's too drunk. "

" I'll follow you guys so I know your all right. "

" Jacob... that isn't really nes- "

" Fine, I'll be there in thirty minutes then... Just be decent when we do get back. "

" Hey! What is it with everyone assuming that me and Edward are sleeping together? "

" Just saying what I heard. "

" Well you can believe everything you hear Jake, you should know that by now.. "

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the club holding his hand all the way until he arrived at his Vanquish. I asked Edward for the keys but he claimed he didn't know where they were. I reached into his pocket and grabbed the car keys. His hands traveled from my arms and down below. I slapped his hand away before he reached my bottom and pushed him carefully in the passenger seat. I started up the engine and noted how quiet it sounded. After a while we were around ten minutes away from his house. Edward's hand rested on my leg which I didn't mind until it started going up towards my theigh. I had to take off his hand and hen pay attention to the road. His voice was then heard, he still had his velvet musical voice but it sounded slightly slurred.

" Bella, What's the matter, Why won't you let me touch you? "

" Your drunk and I'm not in the mood. "

" But I love you. "

" Sure sure. "

Using my best friend's famous words. They has stuck to me when I had started hanging out with him so much. Eventually I pulled into the long drive way and grabbed Edward so we could enter his house. He was a bit heavy but I manged to at least get him on the couch. But of course me, being Bella, I trip and fall right on top of him. That's when he practically starts attacking me with kisses. At first it seemed fine and I let it happen but then he started getting grabbing and I had to push him away.

" Stop Edward...Seriously... You should go to bed. "

" Come with me then. "

" No, your too wasted, I knew you shouldn't had drank so much. "

" Oh stop being my mom and start being my girlfriend.. "

I just ignored what he had said, led him to the bedroom and tossed him on the bed. There was no way in hell that I was staying with him alone. He may have been Edward but when something like alcohol takes ahold of you, it can change you from being the sweetest guy to doing something terrible. I left the room and was about to leave the house when there was a knock on the door. Thank god was all I could think. I opened it to find someone I didn't expect... Tanya. She strolled in like she owned the place and went straight towards Edward's room. I tried to stop her but before I reached the door in time, she locked it. Oh god... I know what she was going to do. She would take advantage of Edward and with him being so out of it he'd probably just assume it was me and...start doing things. Or maybe this was just a regular thing he did with Tanya.

I couldn't think anymore, the tears came spilling out just even thinking about what could be happening. What was I willing to do to stop Tanya from getting far with Edward? Break down the door? Of course... but with what? I looked frantically around and found something hard and metal that could probably bust down the door no problem. I bangged on the door, a few more times and the lock broke off and I opened it to find Tanya on top of Edward making out of course. At least their clothes were still on and nothing was popping out or anything gross like that. I grabbed Tanya by the hair and pulled her off of him. She screamed and then slapped me. I glanced over towards Edward and he was already knocked out from the drinks. Sleeping most likely, how could someone be making out with a sleeping person? That was just gross.

I slapped Tanya back and amazingly drug her skinny body out towards the front door where I used as much strength as I could muster and kicked her outside. I quickly locked the door. Alice had a key, so when she came she could just let herself in. I let out a tired sigh and walked over towards the couch where I curled up, my knees to my chin. I was going to just sit there and be a big baby about things but decided to go into his room instead, at least he was sleeping now. Though I'm not too sure he would be pleased with what he was doing when he was under the influence. I let out a struggled sigh and walked over towards the bed. I crawled in and feel asleep with my head on his chest. Though I did hear knocking, I was far too tired and stressed to bother. Eventually I heard rustling in the house and whispering then the sound of some movie.

Eventually I awoke to the feeling of someone's weight moving on the bed, Startled I leaned up against the wall, a sheet over me. I glanced over towards where Edward was. His head was in his hands. I'm guessing it was the headache that crept up on him from drinking so much last night. I was still in my dress which was good since nothing happened. I reached out and touched Edward but he quickly moved away from me, his eyes turned towards me and one emotion I never seen before on his face played. Regret.

" What did I do Bella?... I know I did something bad... I can feel it.. "

" Nothing really... "

" Is that why the door is somehow smashed open?.. "

" Oh that was me, not you. "

" Oh okay...wait.. What?.."

" It's nothing... "

" Bella, we both know your not a good liar.. . I'd feel safer if I knew what happened.. "

" Well, nothing much, you were drunk.. .It wasn't your fault. "

" Just be straight Bella, don't edit things out for my sake. "

" you kissed me a bit, I told you to stop, nothing that big, you did stop... Your hands wanted to explore but I stopped you and... "

" And?... Tell me Bella... "

" You made out with Tanya. "

" Oh my... Where the hell did Tanya come from? "

" I put you on the bed and then there was a knock at the door, I opened it and she just ran towards your bedroom and locked the door. I paniced afraid... what she'd do.. "

" No, afraid of what I would do... Afraid.. I'd sleep with her. "

" Yeah and that's why I broke down the door and dragged her stupid face off of you and then kicked her to the curb... "

" I didn't do anything else?.. "

" I don't think you actually did anything at all.. .You were asleep and she was making out with you. "

" Excuse me while I throw up, brush my teeth and shower. "

I giggled at his response and watched him go towards his bathroom, this time clothes in hand so he wouldn't have to come out half naked. Due to the loud snoring coming from the living room I could only assume everyone else was still asleep. My eyes turned towards the clock to see it was barely seven in the morning. Ugh.. What a dreadful night. Eventually my greek god emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed in a simple attire of a long sleeved black shirt and some jeans. He sat down on the bed, placed his hand gently on my cheeks and lead his forehead against mine. His breath tickled my face lightly but it was a wonderful smell.

" Bella, I promise to never drink a single alcoholic beverage ever again. I also promise that whenever you need me.. Just give me the word and I'll be there for you."

* * *

**BOOM. I managed to make another longish chapter. By the way it's mah birthday. I'm eighteen and legal! whooo. **


	16. Phone calls and I love you

**WOW, this is an amazing birthday. Best gift is logging on to find over 30 messages because of this story. Thank you for all the reviews. I know in the beginning I said If no one reviews, it doesn't bug me. But the reviews actually make me happy to see. Especially when people like the story and what's happening. I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing. Thank you ; ****Cullens-evil angel1901, RebeccaMarieCullen and everyone else who reviewed!**** Means a lot to me. 3**

**Song now added to the playlist for this chapter:**

**- Calling you by Blue October**

* * *

**E.P.o.V.**

I couldn't believe that I had actually gotten drunk enough to have tried things like that with Bella. Maybe there had been some sort of drug hidden in the alcohol. It pained me to hear those words come out of her mouth. I think I could sense pain behind those words. Yet she didn't blame me, for everything I did wrong, she never saw my flaws. It was time for her to go back to her apartment. She had to look for a new job due to Tanya firing her thanks to the scene that had happened. I blame myself for her lost of a job, though I did say she could stay with me if she needed to. She said she didn't want to get annoying or anything, which I said it wasn't possible for her to annoy me. I loved her company, I could never get tired of her. Though the fear of her getting tired of me grew so I let her go back to her apartment and be a bit independent.

I decided to go out for coffee, it was early and I had a few hours before having to go to work. I took a lesser car, I had recently bought another volvo in case Bella didn't want to take something so flashy. I remembered she wasn't too fond of it when we went to prom in it, though at the moment she never said anything about the car. I wonder if she enjoyed driving it when I had been out of it. I'd have to ask her later about that. I parked in an empty space, locked the door and walked over towards the double doors. After opening one of the doors, I walked in and gazed around for a moment. It wasn't too busy for once. Perhaps due to the time I suppose. I walked up to the counter and ordered a vanilla fapachino. No matter how cold or hot it was i usually ordered this when I was in the mood for coffee.

A sigh escaped my lips when I went scanning through the book rack. I was bored and had a couple of hours to kill. Grabbing a book, I laughed at the title. 'Withering heights' was sticking out like a sore thumb among more of the popular new books. I remembered this book well, Bella could never put it down sometimes. No matter how many times she had read it, she would read it again and once more after that. She still amazed me. She was so different than anyone I had ever encountered.

The fact that she was wired differently made it obvious. She wasn't all about shopping, make-up and high fashion clothes wasn't her hobby. The fact that she read real books and not some garbage magazine about celebrities was different. She never ceased to amazed me til this day. A smug smile graced my lips as I walked over towards a topaz colored chair. I sat down, relaxed and read through the lines. Taking a sip of my coffee every now and then when I needed to. Eventually I had reached page fifty and lost track of time until a familiar voice rang through the air. I smiled over towards her, though surprised to see Bella here.

" What are you doing here? "

" I have you know I come here for my coffee, but I'm actually here to turn in an application I picked up the other day. I just need a simple job for now. I'll work on getting back into the business some day. "

" Bella, you know you can just stay with me... "

" I know, but I don't wanna be a burden to you. "

" You aren't. "

I was going to pull her in to my lap but she stopped me and held up her hand, as to say wait. I closed the book, rose up and placed it back on the book rack while I watched her turn in the application. The boy behind the counter had ache all over and bright blue eyes, he seemed thrilled that such a beautiful girl was turning in an application to work here. Bella came back over to me and i wrapped my arms around her. We walked over towards the trash bin where I disposed of the empty coffee cup.

" Do you want me to get you anything? "

" No, I'm fine. "

i nodded lightly and opened the door for her, she went out and we walked hand in hand. i walked her to her car, opened it and watched her slide in. Once she was saftely tucked in, I closed the door. I gave her my crooked smile, which was only for her. She blushed and then spoke.

" i didn't see your Vanquish anywhere...Did you walk? "

" No, I recently aquired a Volvo. "

" Oh... Sweet. I missed that car. "

" I know. "

I smirked softly before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. I smiled and waved watching her drive away, I walked over to my volvo and started her up. Driving down towards the car lot, i greeted everyone and then retreated to my office. Throughout the day my mind drifted to Bella, weither I was just making things were in check or selling cars or just in my office filling out papers. I grabbed my silver cellphone. I had to buy a new one thanks to some crazy strawberry blonde and pushed one which went to Bella's number. It took a couple of rings and then she answers.

" Hello? "

" Bella, hello, how are you doing? "

" I'm doing good, did you get a new cellphone? "

" As a matter of fact I did, had to really. "

" Yeah, I know why, so what have you been up to lately Edward? "

" Just selling cars and thinking about you. "

" Oh stop... your making me blush. "

" I wish I could see that. "

" Oh, you see it all the time. "

" Haha, so what are you doing? "

" I'm hanging out with a friend...since I failed to do that last night. "

" Oh, making it up to Jacob? "

" Yup, we're just watching some movie he rented. "

" I see, I'll let you get to that then... "

" Okay. "

" I-... I-Io-... I'll see you later. "

" Alright bye Edward. "

Crap! How come the words came out so easily in my head but not when I was talking to her? I bet anything I probably said those three words when I was drunk. Ugh... I wish I had said them before. I know I'm with her, so that means she likes me. But does she love me like she did before? Could she...even after last night? I can't take my mind off her and wish she would just tell me those three words first. Maybe i'll be able to say them the next time I see her. A mournful sigh escaped my lips, I'd tell her later tonight when she was going to go to bed. The day worn on and I had several people speeding off the lot with the car of their choice. Eventually the night came, I smiled when my phone rang and saw the name.

" Yes Bella? "

" Just wanted to see if you could sleep. "

" Not a wink... "

" Oh... me neither.. "

" Do you want me to come over...stay like I used to? "

" I'd like that a lot... "

" I'll be over soon... just one thing.. "

" Yes, Edward? "

" I still don't know where you live. "

" Oh! "

After she gave me the direction, i quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and walked over towards my Silver volvo. I drove down the dark streets until I reached the curb of her apartment building. I walked down the walkway and soon found apartment 'E'. I found it funny that the apartment building she chose to live in had my first intital but I doubt she did it on purpose. I knocked a couple of times until the sweet voice I knew called 'come in'. I opened the door and locked it behind myself. I should yell at her for leaving it unlocked..

What if someone had just rushed in and tried to hurt her? All my thoughts were lost when my eyes met Bella's brown eyes. I smiled that crooked smile that drove her crazy. We went into her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas in the bathroom while I just took off my shirt and changed my pants into the sweats I had brought. She came out in simple shorts and an old t-shirt. I chuckled over towards her, picked her up off her feet and whispered in her ear.

" Breathe Bella...Breathe. "

She inhaled and smiled towards me. i placed her on the bed and sunk in next to her, pulling her into my arms. Before she could start sleeping I whispered one last time in her ear.

" I love you. "

" I love you too Edward. "

A grin came across my lips and I kissed her on the cheek. She'd be getting a better kiss in the morning, for now I let sleep overtake me. But before it could just yet, I heard Bella begin talking in her sleep. It was mostly saying my name... in moans. I only chuckled to myself and then fully feel asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Bella's point of view of this day. : D**


	17. Making up or making out!

**Songs now featured in playlist for this chapter:**

**Jacob/Bella - We used to be friends by The Dandy Worhols**

**Edward/Bella - L.O.V.E by Frank Sinatra**

* * *

B.P.o.V.

I had ended my late waking up due to the fact I just wanted to drop off my schedule early. Not like I could really sleep anyways since I was now alone in my apartment. I wasn't used to being alone, not after staying with Edward for the past days. It felt too weird and I couldn't get back to sleep when I glanced over towards the clock. It was only five thirty! I let out a groan and then walked off to take a shower. After the long shower, I dried my hair with a blow dryer and let it fall down my shoulders. I did a simple curl in my hair. I had to at least...attempt to look nice for me turning in my application. If I didn't leave a good impression I wouldn't really be getting a call back.

I struggled a little but eventually got the hang of it after seeing Alice do it so many times. I put a thin line of eyeliner on my eyes and that was it. I wasn't going to bother with any other make-up. I glanced at the clock for a second and rushed over towards my Audi. I was wearing simple jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt. Once I pulled up in the coffee shop, my eyes trailed across the parking lot and noticed a shiny silver volvo. I smirked, it reminded me of a certain someone due to a similar car being _his _in highschool. I shook my head lightly and entered the shop. It looked slightly depressing, the music was simple classical music. I noted it sounded like Debussy, though not one of my favorites, I did remember the tone. I glanced around the coffee shop until my eyes fell on a book in someone's hands. That had been one of my favorite books. ' Withering heights' , I remembered Edward used to tease me reading about it all the time. But once my eyes trailed over the body, I was a bit shocked.

" Edward?.. "

" What are you doing here? "

" I have you know I come here for my coffee, but I'm actually here to turn in an application I picked up the other day. I just need a simple job for now. I'll work on getting back into the business some day. "

" Bella, you know you can just stay with me... "

" I know, but I don't wanna be a burden to you. "

" You aren't. "

I smiled at his words and then noticed what he was going to do. I held up my hand to make him stop then walked over towards the counter. I said a soft hello to the boy at the counter. He smiled brightly and blushed, his cheeks and his whole face for the matter however had a bunch of pimples. I smiled back to him politely then walked over towards Edward whom wrapped his strong arms around me. I smiled over towards him, putting my own arms around him, then he had his arm around my waist as we headed for the door. But first Edward disposed of his cup. He had asked me if I wanted something and I had replied with a no, I'm fine. Which was true, I was planning on calling Jacob later and I'd most likely just eat something with him. We walked hand in hand for a while, then once we reached my car, he opened the door, I slid in and then he shut it with enough force to close it. I smiled over towards him and then realized that I hadn't seen his car anywhere.

" i didn't see your Vanquish anywhere...Did you walk? "

" No, I recently aquired a Volvo. "

" Oh... Sweet. I missed that car. "

" I know. "

Oh my gosh, that had been his volvo i saw! I can't believe he bought another one... was it because of me? Well, my taste in cars changed a bit since I had the audi but i always was more fond of his silver volvo compared to the Vanquish. Either way, both cars seemed perfectly designed and made for him. He had leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Always the gentlemen, that's what i loved about him. He wasn't one of those guys to just take me and start making out causing a scene. He took his time and patience and made each kiss seem like a secret get away. He waved as I departed and I waved bye as well. A soft sigh escaped my lips. It was barely seven thirty and I had a lot of time to kill. I doubt Jacob was up right now. If anything I'd have to wake him up at tweleve, he'd get ready and be over my place at one... maybe. I killed time by cleaning up my apartment. It had been building up dust thanks to my absence. Once everything was clean, the time had passed and it was around eleven thirty. I guess I'd see if Jacob was up now. I grabbed the house phone and dialed his number. It took three rings before a groggy sounding voice came through the other end.

" What do you want? "

" Well that's a nice tone to start off a conversation. "

" Bella?! Hey! Sorry about that, you kinda woke me up. "

" It's okay, I figured much, how about I make up to you today? "

" Sounds great, How about you give me forty minutes then we can go out to lunch, rent a movie and kick back at your place and hang out? "

" Sounds great. "

" Alright, bye bells. "

" See ya Jake. "

I smiled lightly then changed my clothes, It was too hot for a long sleeved shirt. I kept my same pants on and settled for a simple light blue shirt. i waited for a while on the couch and stared at the cieling bored. Eventually there was a knock on the door. I smiled and opened it to see a tall familiar friend standing there. Jacob was wearing a regular gray t-shirt and jeans with boots. His spiked up hair as usual, he had a grin on his face. It only caused me to smile in return.

" Ready? "

" Yes. "

We ended up taking his musthang since he wanted to drive me to the places. I agreed and relaxed into the leather passenger seat. It reminded me of Edward's car but this seat felt like no one had ever sit in it before. I was gonna ask him if anyone was ever in his car but decided that would come off rather rude sounding. We sat in silence for a couple of more seconds then eventually started a conversation and laughed until we reached a simple diner. I ordered a regular sandwich and a salad and Jacob ordered a large breakfast that could probably feed a family of four. After lunch was over, we picked up a movie from the video store. It was called 'Street kings' with Keanu Reeves. We came back to my place and half way during the movie, my phone rang. Jacob paused the movie and I reached into my pocket and looked at the number. I didn't recongnize it, I flipped it open anyways since the voice inside my head screamed 'ANSWER IT' so I listened. I instantly recongnized that velvet sounding voice anywhere.

" Hello? "

" Bella, hello, how are you doing? "

" I'm doing good, did you get a new cellphone? "

" As a matter of fact I did, had to really. "

" Yeah, I know why, so what have you been up to lately Edward? "

" Just selling cars and thinking about you. "

" Oh stop... your making me blush. "

" I wish I could see that. "

" Oh, you see it all the time. "

" Haha, so what are you doing? "

" I'm hanging out with a friend...since I failed to do that last night. "

" Oh, making it up to Jacob? "

" Yup, we're just watching some movie he rented. "

" I see, I'll let you get to that then... "

" Okay. "

" I-... I-Io-... I'll see you later. "

" Alright bye Edward. "

It was a little odd to her Edward stutter at his words, It almost sounded like he was going to say something else but decided to change his words. I closed the cellphone and Jacob looked towards me. It looked like jealous was eating at him and there was a sense of...longing in his eyes? I looked away, grabbed the remote, giggled and pushed play. It made Jacob come back to earth and be the Jake that I knew. Though sometime during the rest of the movie, his arm somehow went around my shoulder.

I decided I would act like I always had back then and I leaned into him. Though when the movie ended something happened that I didn't expect. Jacob picked me up out of no where and crushed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth out of shock and was going to yell at him. I tried to struggle but Jacob seemed to misunderstand and instead stuck his tounge practically down my throat. It seemed like the struggling was mistaked for passion. I instantly shut down and let him continue kissing me until he finally stopped, kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away. His eyes were searching mine for something that wasn't there. I was a bit blank at the moment and then spoke a bit angerly.

" Are you done? "

" Yea, but I can continue if you want me too. "

That had done it, I couldn't believe he would say that. Bad enough he kissed me when he knew I was with Edward. But he made it worse by being cocky and thinking i enjoyed and wanted him too. I did the only thing I could, I raised my hand and punched him in the face. He looked taken back and shocked, since he didn't expect it, it most likely hurt more. Though his cheek was barely red, I felt like my knuckles were bruised...or possibly even bleeding.

" Get out! NOW! "

I screamed at him, it took all the restrait in the world to not start pounding away at him. He quickly took his leave. I even heard his tires speed off. Then I slumped down where I had stood and cried a bit. I really wouldn't be able to get any sleep for a while. Life was a stuggle, that was for sure. Eventually the night came upon this part of the world and I was laying on my bed, still dressed. I had cleaned off the blood but my knuckles still looked a bit bruised. I'd have to hide my hand as much as I could from Edward... Though I'm sure he'd see it in the morning. I groaned and then dialed Edward's new cellphone number. He soon picked up and I heard his reasurring voice that I needed.

" Yes Bella? "

" Just wanted to see if you could sleep. "

" Not a wink... "

" Oh... me neither.. "

" Do you want me to come over...stay like I used to? "

" I'd like that a lot... "

" I'll be over soon... just one thing.. "

" Yes, Edward? "

" I still don't know where you live. "

" Oh! "

I felt a little stupid for never telling him where my apartment was located. I told him the directions and he would be here and soon as he could. I had gotten up and unlocked the door for him so he wouldn't have to worry about it. After a while passed, there was a knock on the door. I said 'come in' loud enough for his ears to pick up and that's when I heard the door open. Soon my eyes fell on the man of my dreams. I figured I'd have to explain my bruises to him tomorrow when he would see them. I wouldn't be able to hide my hands forever from him. He gave me a crooked grin then we went into my bedroom. I went into the bathroom to change into some simple shorts and an old t-shirt. He chuckled when I came out. It was possibly because my eyes fell on his flawless toned body. It sent chills all through me when he swept me off my feet and whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my skin lightly.

" Breathe Bella...Breathe. "

I inhaled the air and smiled over towards him. He had then placed me on the bed, crawled in beside me and I rest against his body. He made it peaceful and I was beginning to drift off until three words were whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe he had said those words. I responded softly back to him, it was the truth. I did love him.. I always had.

" I love you. "

" I love you too Edward. "

Eventually sleep had came for me and I bet i sleep talked a storm. I just hoped what I said wasn't that bad. The last thing I felt before I drifted off was the brush of Edward's lips against my skin. The morning light is what had waken me up so early. My eyes opened in a squint, soon I was able to fully face the light. The arms that were once around me weren't there. I looked around and saw Edward already awake and staring at me. His expression didn't look happy. I gulped and looked down, was it something I did?... Why would he be so angry with me?

" Bella, who hurt you? "

There was anger in his voice as well as pain, but his expression only read coldness. What was he ready for?... Murder? If eyes were set to kill, Edwards could murder crowds with the look in his eyes. I let out a sigh and my eyes drifted towards my hand. It was bruised purple and there was a bit of dry blood that must of happened at night. I glanced back up at him and spoke.

" I practically hurt myself really. "

" Bella, don't put the blame on yourself, tell me what happened. "

" Well, yesterday after the movie was over... I don't know what exactly got into Jacob's head but suddenly i was picked up in his arms and he kissed me... Being the dumb person I am... I opened my mouth, I was going to scream at him. I tried pushing him off... .but he's rather... big. He most likely misread my actions and practically choked me with his tounge. Once he finally finished, he seemed pleased with himself. I punched him in the face. I ended up hurting myself more than him most likely. "

" I can't believe he would force himself on you... I am proud of you though... just next time... Allow me to be the one to punch him in the face. There's no need in you getting hurt. "

There was pain in his voice but I was glad he wasn't really mad at me. I smiled over towards him, rose up and sat in his lap. My good hand went to his face, I stroked his cheek lightly. A blush for once rose upon his cheeks. I squealed lightly, I surprised my own self with my reaction. At least I didn't sound as bad as Alice. She could make the world go deaf with her squealing. I blushed in response to what I had just done. Edward too my hand with his own and kissed it.

**Next chapter will be probably a small fast forward and a special trip. : D**


	18. A stunning Job offer

**Songs now featured in playlist for this chapter:**

**- Do it well by Jennifer Lopez**

**- Rockstars ft SpankrockaManda by Steve Aoki**

**- These boots are made for walking it out mix by DJ Metric**

**- HS FASHION by Max B grant & DJ Joaquin**

* * *

**B.P.o.V**

Some time had passed by, I ended up getting the job at the coffee house and worked in the morning. Edward would come there every morning to at least order a drink and either read or stare at me until he finished. Sometimes when my manager wasn't there or it wasn't too busy, we would just talk. It was enough money to get by, though I don't know why I even still had my own apartment, I practically was always at Edward's house. We hadn't actually went out in a while with the whole group so guess what tomorrow was going to be? Shopping of course, oh joy. Then the night would be some club that I hadn't been to.

Alice said she had went with Rosalie last week and decided that all of us should go there. I just cringed at the thought of going to a club, though maybe it wouldn't be that bad... at least I hoped. Little did I know, I would actually enjoy the club...at least until I didn't know what I was doing. Today was a simple day, the last simple day for now with Edward. We cooked breakfast, ate and then spent some alone time kissing. Though at the moment, I wanted to take it farther that it usually ended. I started unbuttoning Edward's shirt, I don't think he caught my actions until I started pulling off his shirt. His hands fastened around my wrist, it was a gentle touch but his voice was a bit stern.

" No Bella... "

" Why not?... "

" Not... yet. "

" When then?... "

" Some day... I want to do this the right way... You know.. go the whole nine yards... "

" Like getting married first? ... "

" Yes... "

" Fine... "

I pouted in a way I thought he wouldn't be able to say no to, he just let out a groan, kissed me on my neck a couple of times, then one last peck on the lips before he pulled me off of him. I didn't understand why he wanted to wait, I wanted him and I was sure he wanted me...At least I think he did. Maybe he just didn't want to sleep with me in that way. I let out a sigh and watched him button his shirt back up. I rose up and decided to hop in the shower. Edward nodded and said he'd go to work for a while just to check in with how the business was. Eventually I got out of the shower, dressed and let my hair air dry. My clothes were simple yet again, since tomorrow would be a day of hell with Alice I made the best of being a horrible stylist.

Though my thoughts drifted back to the words I exchanged with Edward earlier. He wanted to wait til marriage... or was it just an excuse to not go that far with me? I shrugged it off, it wasn't important anymore, he probably wasn't ready yet to go that far... or he was just being a prude prince as always. Why did he have to be such a gentlemen? Sometimes I wished he acted a little more like normal guys... then I regreted that thought and was greatful that he was who he was and that was final. Once Edward came, we decided we'd actually go out to the movies instead of being sloths and staying at home. We saw 'The Dark Knight' which was a rather thrilling movie. The Joker did an amazing performance that left me afraid to run away from anyone dressed like him. Funny I know, but his voice scared me.

Edward then drove towards the beach, I didn't bring a swim suit so I was hoping he wasn't planning to go swimming. I had asked him and he shook his head, we drove to seal beach and walked down the pier hand in hand. Our eyes drifted towards the sunset. The breeze felt good since usually in the day it was rather warm. It could never be as warm as Arizona was so I was used to the warmth. Eventually I noticed some girls that were staring at Edward, I rolled my eyes and glanced as the last of the rays left the horizon.

" It's beautiful... "

" Yeah... though nothing compares to you. "

I shook my head, my hair created a curtain to hide my blush, but it wasn't hidden long since Edward hand my chin in one of his hands soon. He raised my head so I'd look at him and meet his eyes. I was lost for a while in his smoldering entrancing green orbs. We kissed softly then made our way back to his silver volvo. Then the night came and went, and the morning came back for us as well. I let out a groan realizing that I'd soon have to endure shopping and get more clothes that I probably wouldn't wear. I hadn't even touched that one Victoria secret bag, though Edward did bring it up a couple of days ago. He had asked what Alice had bought for me in it and I said one word that made him freeze and then chuckle afterwards. Soon Alice and Rosalie kidnapped me while Emmett and Jasper took Edward to do God knows what.

" Bella!! It's been too long, Edward's been hogg'n you! "

" Now we get to torture you with shopping. "

" Yay... "

It should of been a sin to be so happy about something that I didn't want to spend more than ten minutes doing. But to my dismay the daylight had gone to spending time picking out simple dresses for the night club. They may had looked simple but elegant...but they probably costed a fortune. They never let me see the prices since I'd probably have a heart attack at seeing all the digits. Once the trying on was done, the clothes were bought, we left and went back to Edward's house where Alice had brought basically a store of make-up and hair products with her. I don't know how she managed to get all that stuff in two bags, she must of been magical. Eventually all the make-up and hair was done, the boys were already there when we stepped out of the room. Everyone seemed to approve of the new dresses. Edward flashed his crooked grin towards me and my heart felt like it stopped.

Edward looked sauve himself, though his clothes were simple since guys never did really have to dress up. Edward looked good in anything however. We arrived at the club, Rosalie flirted with the bodyguard which allowed us in quickly. Though the boys got left behind and they had to wait in line. Alice ushered me towards the dance floor, she said we should dance until the boys came. Some song that was being mixed by the DJ was rather disturbing sounding, though once you ignored the words, the beat had you moving.

I used to be bad at dancing until Alice constantly took me clubbing. I eventually got used to dancing and got better at it. Though something i took notice too, Alice and Rosalie were no longer by my side, i glanced around for a moment and didn't see them. I guess they went to the table. But someone caught my eye. His appearance was utterly jaw dropping. I was amazed that no girl had claimed him yet. He had abnormally blone/almost white hair, his skin was probably just as pale as Edward's... Hell his looks rivaled Edward greatly. The male looked like a model, he looked like the rest of my friends appeared... flawless. He smiled over towards my way which got me blushing. Before I knew it, he was at my side.

" Hello... "

" Um... Hi.. "

" I've seen you before... Isabella Swan right? "

" Yes, but I perfer Bella. "

" I see, I'm Skyler Danvers, I remember seeing you at college. "

" Really?.. "

I don't remember his face, he was rather too beautiful to forget, so how could I had forgotten him? Then again when I went off to college I never really talked to anyone. Hell I never even bothered looking nice... So he was probably in for a surprise. Now that Edward was back in my life, i had became my old self again. The song changed, I recongnized it at first. It was 'these boots were made for walking' only it was made for dancing. The beat was changed and picked up. I smiled at the song.

" Yeah, Though you seem very different than what I remember. Can I buy you a drink? "

" As long as it's water... "

" Don't drink? "

" Not after what happened this one time.. "

" I see, I think that's why I avoid the stuff to be honest. "

That sent us laughing a bit as we walked towards the bar counter. He had ordered two waters then turned towards me.

" I saw your friends too, I recongnize the pixie sized one. Well, um... The real reason why I wanted to talk to you was because of a job position. I wanted to know if you'd be interested in being my treasure for my company. "

" Wow... really? i knew I recongnized your name from somewhere... besides college that is. You own a couple of these clubs and your the recent developer of a Microsoft program... not to mention the novel you wrote. "

" Yup, that's me. "

(**eh, just stick to it. xD By the way if you don't know it yet, I have this fellow's picture up on my profile incase your curious about his appearance. He's worth looking at. ; D** )

" I'd be honored to. "

" Alright, it's a deal. "

Skyler took my hand in his and gave it a soft kiss, I blushed lightly, though I'm sure if it had been Edward doing this my face would of been the shade of a tomato. Skyler then leaned in and whispered into my ear.

" By the way you look amazing tonight, i look forward to seeing you start monday, if that's okay with you. "

" Yeah, I'd like that. "

" Good bye. "

He pulled away from me, smiled then took his leave, walking through the crowd and towards the exit. It's almost like he was expecting me to come... maybe... well someone did say about what happened at my old job. My eyes glanced around as some song came on talking about fashion. I did like the beat however. I saw everyone at the table laughing...except Edward... Of course he would witness everything. I hoped he didn't get the wrong idea, though my his face expressions it told me he wasn't happy. I placed the water on the counter and walked over towards the table and sat down next to Edward. He had scooted over for me, he leaned in and spoke.

" Who was that?... an old friend?... "

" Not really, but I guess you _could_ say that. He offered me a job at his company. "

" Oh... Well that's good, what's the company. "

" Microsoft, i'd be managing his account and all that stuff. "

" Where did you meet him?.. "

" College, though I didn't really remember him, he seemed to remember me.. "

Edward just nodded and glanced around the club for a moment and then his eyes went back to mine. Though the tension he had had was gone, I couldn't help but wonder if he had been jealous... Nah, he wouldn't have. I leaned on his shoulder, his arm drapped around my waist. Then everyone went off to dance. I smiled at Edward and stood up.

" Kind sir, would you fancy a dance? "

" Why yes, I would. "

Edward chuckled at our fake british accents and then led me to the dance floor. At first we were dancing simple then the beat picked up and there were no gaps between us. After a few more songs ended I grew tired from the day. Edward seemed happy to know we'd be leaving. We headed out towards the exit and to my surprise Skyler was still in the parking lot. He was leaning against a rather sleek fast looking car that looked possibly as expensive as Edward's Vanquish. Edward's grip tightened around my waist a bit, you could tell me tensed up. Skyler smiled in our direction, We ended up meeting him there.

" Bella. Um, Hello there, I'm Skyler Danvers. "

" Edward Cullen. "

Edward took Skyler's hand in a shake. Though now that I looked at both of them so close together, they could of been related.. Though it seemed that Skyler was the lighter version of Edward due to the hair color. Edward's hand released Skyler then his eyes flashed over towards the car. (**picture in profile under cars**)

" Mercedes SLR McLaren, nice. You know, I sold one of these the other day to someone. "

" I thought your last name ringed a bell. Cullen enterprises huh? "

" Yes. "

" Yeah, I sent a friend to go pick it up since I had it imported over here. "

" Must of cost you a pretty penny. "

" Yeah a bit, but I love it, it drives really smooth. "

" We should race sometime, I have my Vanquish at home. "

" That's a beautiful car as well. "

" Okay Boys, I'm getting tired of all this car talk... "

" Sorry. "

Though it was nice that they shared something in common, I was ready to pass out. They had apologized at the same time which sent us all laughing. Edward handed me his keys so I could let myself in. He said he'd be there in a minute. i nodded and thought nothing of it.

* * *

**E.P.o.V.**

I watched Bella walk towards my car and then turned to look at Skyler. I really didn't like this guy, hell I had a bad feeling about him. I really truely didn't want him anywhere near Bella but she had already accepted his job offer and I was in no place to start bossing her around.

" Your a lucky guy Edward to have such a beautiful lady on your arm. "

" Yes, I know that..."

My eyes trailed off towards my car for a moment then went back to him, the guy was smirking and I didn't understand why.

" She good in bed? "

" Say any more rude things about her and I'll rip out your tounge. "

" Ouch, touchie subject I'm guessing. I was just wondering... Guess I'll have to find out when she's at work. "

" Don't you lay a hand on her! "

" Oh... I won't have to, she'll come to me when you don't please her enough. "

It took everything I had in me not to just jump on his and kick his ass for saying things. I'd have to let Bella know to stay on her guard, I hate men that thought girls were nothing but objects to fullfill their lustful desires. I hoped to God that Bella would listen and not fall for his tricks. I watched Skyler smirk then get into his car and speed away. i let out a puff of anger and tried to calm myself. Walking back towards the car, I opened my door, Bella handed me the keys and The volvo purred to life.

" What kept you? Talking about cars? haha "

" Yeah... Listen Bella... i have a bad feeling about Skyler. "

" Oh relax, he's fine, you guys seemed to get along. At least work won't be run by some blonde bimbo. "

I just chuckled at her statement. She had no idea that Skyler was just that... only a male whom had his eyes set on my Bella. I wouldn't let anyone come between us. She had taugh Jacob not to force himself on her... but they had been friends. This could be different, the guy was practically a stranger. I tried my hardest not to think about it, the ride towards home was silent. I opened Bella's door and walked back towards home.

" Are you mad?... "

" Slightly... and worried. "

" Don't be Edward... You know I love you and no one could ever take your place. "

" Yes, I know... The same goes for you... I just want you to be safe. Keep your guard up when your around him. Just think of him as some snobby jerk. "

" Easier said than done... Ugh... He's almost as good at dazzling people as you.. "

" Oh?... Now that worries me even more. "

" Don't worry, I said _almost, _he isn't that great. "

I chuckled at her response and brought her close to my chest. inhaling her strawberry scent, I placed a kiss on her lips. But eventually the passion came and overtook us. With all my might I had to force myself to stop and get a hold of my self. I had to tell Bella once again not tonight... Though it was beginning to get harder to say no. I let out a sigh and undressed myself. I didn't bother with any pajamas, I just sank into the bed wearing my boxers. Bella had changed into simple sweats and a shirt. I whispered to her before she went to sleep.

" Tomorrow we're going on a trip... "

" Where?..."

" That's a surprise. "

Bella let out a groan and soon went to bed. I waited until she started sleep talking until I too drifted off.

* * *

**BLAH... I had to stop myself from continuing on. Skyler comes off as nice and sweet towards Bella but is pretty evil towards Edward. Maybe Bella will change Skyler's ways when she's at work... who knows? The trip will be for the next chapter. xD sorries guys. Reviews Plox! 33**


End file.
